


The Champ / 冠军之路

by shouldbematsu



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbematsu/pseuds/shouldbematsu





	1. Chapter 1

白都树生在他妹妹之前便认识勇利。勇利在一家俱乐部打拳，老板久迩是树生的同学。

勇利有一堆次重量级冠军腰带。他个子很高，骨架像寒冷地区的白种人那样宽阔健壮，因而可承受更多肌肉的重量，周身强劲有力；肌肉则呈现出黄种人的特点，不易堆积脂肪，体脂率低于5%，精壮，更灵活。

有希子不懂这些。在取代胸无大志的哥哥成为白都集团的继承人之前，她只看过职业摔角。那是有剧本的东西，用表演增添娱乐性，虽然也是体术，在擂台上分胜负，总归与真正拳拳到肉见招拆招的搏击比赛不太一样。尤其是拳击，能使用的技术很少，踢技、跌技、肘或膝关节攻击都被禁止，选手所有的有效攻击只可来自双拳。这在树生看来有种无路可退破釜沉舟的意味。

勇利天生就是打拳的料。

他16岁正式登上拳台，仅仅半年就拿到职业资格进入六回合战的赛场。他从来不打保守的得分取胜，以本来的名字，依靠果断凶悍的KO声名鹊起。5年60多场比赛，四大联合会的金腰带一概收入囊中。

他在最后一场挑战赛中被击打中耳鼓，沉重的一拳，鲜血从耳孔里不断流出来，流过刀削一般的颌骨和下巴，滴落在锁骨间的凹陷处，聚成一汪，兜不住了，又沿着乳沟往下淌，干涸在腹肌中央。他已经站不稳了，轻巧的步伐失了节奏，眼前明晃晃白茫茫一片，一时间变得只能感光，他奋力躲闪对方的进攻，撑住身体不肯倒下。10回合之后他赢得了比赛，得分取胜，没有KO。后来再也没出现在四大联合会的擂台上。

平衡系统被破坏，视神经受损。连引退的原因也代表了拳手的宿命。

树生真正与他面对面的时候，赏花季刚过，勇利仍然在原先的俱乐部里，不再参加高等级的职业排名，转而去打六回合或八回合的商业比赛。拳击的背后一直以来都是庄家的博弈，有钱人赌得体面一些，坐在弥漫鲜花美酒雪茄气息的包间里遥控助理一掷千金，本质上与混合着汗臭味血腥味，潮湿发霉和劣质香烟味道的地下擂台没太大不同。拳手们都一样是被丢进石灰坑等待抢夺食物互相撕咬，最终啃食同类尸体与骨头的野狗。

他们很多人只能这样生活。

勇利不一样。他也会打假拳，可树生就是知道他不一样。

落魄、难堪、自怜都与他无关。他站得那样笔直，肌肉精雕细刻，双目有神，态度和善。他们这种人总被人看到打拳时锋利尖锐的模样，而被误解为好勇斗狠，其实在比赛以外，勇利都温厚有礼。他不是暴徒。他是个战士。有所信仰。英勇又高贵。

“久闻大名，勇利先生。在下白都树生。”

“彼此彼此，白都先生。老板嘴边总是挂着您的名字。”

“说我是个没出息的继承人？”

“说您是名优秀的拳手。”

树生笑了，他应当好好请久迩吃两顿饭，还要附上谢礼。

树生很快就知道了“优秀”与“巅峰”之间的差距。由训练强度导致的差距不见得有多少，他为了白都集团的一个大计划，接受专业训练很久了。更多差距来自比赛经验，他最初不打职业排位，只在慈善赛厮混，让各大公司为研究机构多掏点钱，遇到的对手无法与勇利的相提并论。树生跟勇利身高差不太多，肩宽窄他4公分，体重轻他30磅。他曾数次向教练与营养师提出再增加几磅体重，但都没成功。他是天生纤细极易掉肌肉的类型，最佳状态在165磅。身体平衡性影响重心与步伐的稳定，动态视力影响对对方动作的捕捉识别，在这两点上，他连伤后被削弱的勇利都比不过，思维或肢体统统慢半拍。他恐怕连神经传导也慢，如果两人一起做膝跳反射，勇利踹到医生的时间会只有他的一半，而且能把医生踹到痛出眼泪。

勇利的打法发生了很多变化。他依靠步法使树生尽可能地停留在自己清晰的视野内，并且主动缩短两人之间的距离，贴身攻防。同时弓起后背，更加收低下巴，耸高并向前探出左肩保护视力极弱的左眼。树生觉得这像大型猫科动物捕猎时的姿态，静而且动，稳定的身形和呼吸节奏背后，是不断运动的思维和积蓄力量的肌肉。他正面临远胜在VIP席观战时百倍的，命运难逃的压迫感。

他毫无悬念地败阵。堂堂正正的进攻被勇利不断找出破绽，针对盲区的出拳又被他的肩膀和手肘挡下，若不是左勾拳留有情面——树生以为他的左拳已经全部用于防守了——这场练习赛恐怕也会以KO作结。

“我进攻的时候你总是眨眼，这会让你错失最佳的闪避、防御或反击的时机，你得改掉这个习惯，白都先生。”

树生一直知道自己有这个问题，很难说害怕什么，可能只是无意识的自我保护反应。他带着一个低级得不能更低级的毛病，击败过一两打职业选手，这让他的每任教练都难以置信。他没有困扰，但现在必须得改掉它了。

他又花费了几年时间超越“优秀”，成绩几乎令所有人侧目，但总不足以成为勇利的对手。或许一生都不足以成为。直到他被集团董事会淘汰，有希子继承公司成为总裁之后，忽然有了可以触及的机会。

白都集团正式公开一体式机甲研发项目，并重启Megalonia赛事。


	2. Chapter 2

“你还要回白都集团吗？”

勇利惊讶于树生要回白都集团工作一事，他已经拿到了理想的医学研究所的通知书，应该去进修神经专科，而不是回一个嘲笑他的理想无足轻重的地方。他在这方面拥有成就一个天才需要的一切：天赋、热忱、专注，他一定会成为最顶尖的神经外科医生，而绝不会在拳台上得到如此成就。

树生与他并肩坐在吧台前，手里捧着一杯香蕉蛋白饮料，原本缠在手指上的绷带被整理成一卷，立在手套旁边。俱乐部的饮料没有白都名下的那间训练馆的好喝。他其实不确定回白都参加一体式机甲开发的决定是不是正确，如果勇利不参加Megalonia它就毫无意义。但他会试着说服勇利，他们应当在决赛相遇，勇利甚至不需要机甲也能成为冠军。

“有希子小姐两天前来这里找过我。”

勇利去更衣室取来几份文件，包括一体式机甲的项目策划、开发报告以及合约。她邀请他成为历史上首件一体式机甲的拥有者，或者说，是穿上首件一体式机甲成为临床试验体。集团提供优渥的物质条件，永久的机甲维护、修理、升级服务，送他参加Megalonia比赛，启用超一流的团队，为他打造通往冠军王座的通途。需要他做的，是在严格的观察下生活和训练，所有数据都将反馈给研发部门。她说树生曾向项目组提交过申请，但因身体检查不合格被拒绝，他们认为勇利是最合适的人选，于是向他抛出橄榄枝。

“我答应她了。”

他不愿看树生打拳。不管是与别人搭档实战还是单人的基础练习，树生总是勉强自己，咬牙切齿地跟自己较劲，不放松，不自在，不享受。尽管他的成绩提高迅速，如果拳击令他背了那样重的包袱，他也可以暂时离开一段时间。勇利知道树生在手术台上的样子。有一次他去医院做康复疗程的常规检查，正赶上树生第一次主刀。年轻的研修医全副武装，修长的身体包裹在蓝绿色的手术服当中。那双持刀的手勇利见过无数次，拳面上下两组关节都生着厚茧，骨节突出，这是刻苦训练的证明。它们如今正将轻薄的刀片操作得翻飞，让尖端准确地落向该去的位置。这跟树生打拳的风格颇为相似。在遭遇强敌的时候，他喜欢把对手拖入持久战，观察对方的习惯之后，再完美地取得有效得分，以耐力和分析弥补爆发力不足的短板。他满头大汗，眉头紧锁，双眼一瞬不瞬，紧张，又跳动兴奋的火。他在擂台上看起来很痛，在此处却毫不愁苦，光芒万丈。

勇利从未预料过他会在树生的脸上看到近乎绝望的神色，仿佛是与突来的打击撞了满怀，明明还在疑惑，却已经被击溃，显露出颓唐的姿态。哦，树生大约还不知道自己的申请被拒绝。好吧，他现在知道了。而且参加这个研发项目意义重大。

“对不起。我以为......”

“她能使你取得冠军，这是你应得的。不过在那之前，你知道，一体式机甲的技术还不成熟。”

“是的，我知道。”

应用微电子技术产生电信号模拟神经传导的方式如果局部使用，可以作为桥梁重新沟通受损断路的神经，可以像继电器一样放大修正畸弱的信号，也可以代替患病的神经元成为唯一正确有效的传导通路。它的初衷是治愈神经疾病。理论上的论证进行了许多年，动物体实验结果乐观，临床上虽尚无成功案例，但风险基本可控。

树生将它介绍进白都集团的实验室，认为值得发展成义肢投入医疗设备生产。实验室按照他最初的构想，做了更多发散。机甲若与中枢神经相连，构成一套全新的人造神经网络，系统产生的电信号传导速度比神经元更快，效率更高，它可以使人感觉更敏锐，反应更迅速，身体更协调。研发一体式机甲是一个伟大的人体强化方案。董事会决定把它出售给军方独占，打造超级士兵，提高战斗力，延长军人的服役时间。

他们把反对将技术军用的树生判出局，并且找到了最棒的小白鼠。

安装一体式机甲的危险完全未知，其中涉及到的神经簇的数量与功能太多，如果连完全掌握人体神经系统都做不到，就不可能设计出正常运行的复制品。而且手术必须使机甲与中枢神经相连，任何一点微小的失误都可能造成无法挽回的后果。即使手术成功了，试验体也将面临直接来源于中枢神经的痛楚。他主动提出成为试验体，既将它视为强化自身的唯一方案，也准备好在必要时以集团公子的身份叫停项目。

但他们想要勇利。兼具强健的肉体与意志，为了目标甘愿尝试更多。

“那个东西......失败的概率很高，出现错误也只能局部修改，几乎不可能拆下来。”

“树生，我信任你。”

准备室的镜子前，研究员为主刀医生系上背后的衣带。整个过程中，树生都怔怔地望镜中自己的双眼。狭长冷白的灯管光被镜子反射进浅色的瞳仁，像一块贵重的石头从里到外断裂开来。他在其中探寻，探寻一些自己都不知应当如何定义又自何处而来的东西，仿佛面对一个陌生人。

渴望？

一个独立又充满自由精神的成年男性，财富和地位都无法束缚的灵魂——这是他恼人的高傲的来源。那些懦弱胆小妇人之仁的指责他从未往心里放过，打小听厌了的恭维奉承就更没有，随那些老家伙去，他们只是要求他做同一种人，贪享同一种生活——某一天突然对力量产生了无尽的渴望，取胜的渴望，占有的渴望。像是飞蛾扑火，越接近光的源头就越灼热，皮肉烧得疼痛。然而远离它也灼热，火焰从胸膛里燃起，把生命和灵魂都燎着了，更加疼痛。勇利高大得将他面前的世界遮挡得严严实实，又或是他取代了原本的世界，那便是强者的身姿。

“少爷，都准备好了。”

助手出现打断他未尽的探寻，树生点点头，再次确认勇利现在的状况。

他目前在白都集团没有任何职位，这次是有希子通知他作为机甲安装的主刀人。当然，他是概念的引进者，参与过几乎所有试验阶段，了解机甲的晶片与线路，更了解人体的神经，研究过所有可能发生的危险，双手从不在手术台上颤抖。如果他失败，那么没有其他人能成功。

勇利已经被全身麻醉，俯卧在手术台上，颈部与上背部暴露在空气里，四周围绕着各式各样的机器。推车有两架，一架放置常规手术器械，另一架上摆着机甲。

亮银色，没有花里胡哨的涂装，寒光闪烁，跟勇利的发色相称。它由特殊的合金制成，轻薄又柔韧，穿着舒适而且能分散掉绝大多数振动。整副机甲分作五个部分，躯干、两臂和双肩。躯干部分包括一段外置的仿生脊椎，总共五节，最顶上龙骨一样突起的部分藏有机甲的晶片，是收发信号与运算的中枢。从这一部分延伸出包覆肩胛的叶片，构造越发像某种远古的魔法生物，能生出骨骼嶙峋的翼，只消轻轻翕动便能卷起漫天的风雪。手臂与肩膀的部分则为了尽可能贴合肌肉曲线，设计了接合方式更圆润的金属叶片，每一片都严丝合缝。冷峻性感的机甲和冷峻性感的勇利都在等待安装。

树生按动监视器的一个按键，面前与左侧各降下一块粒子屏。左边那块导入树生为手术提供的报告大纲，详细的方案早由全体参与人员商讨完善过了。手术预计时长十八小时，树生要在第一阶段修复勇利受损的交感神经与视神经，第二阶段再安装机甲。他从医院借来六名脑外科与神经科的医护人员，他们经验老道，习惯接受医生的指令和应对突发情况。其他监控、运算和能量发生设备则由白都的研究员负责。面前的屏幕连接探针及激光操作刀，将被手术的脊神经放大。

第一阶段比较轻松，只需要在颈椎第一、二节打上微创口，用人造神经元将受损神经元短接，再施以微弱电刺激确保正确传导。术后会有轻微排异反应。树生在动物体实验及模拟人体实验中处理过上百回。

进入第二阶段前，他稍微休息了一会儿，叫护士给他扎了一剂营养素针。这会儿虽然尚感余裕，后面还有近十五小时的高强度工作，他不能为自己的疲惫多分一丁点儿心思。

颈椎第六、七节，胸椎第一至三节的创口已经打开，树生将需要操作的神经元识别，并用染色溶液标记出来，这堆在粒子屏上看起来紫莹莹的组织即将被入侵。他将机甲末端的排线送进去，五组细小精密的电路顶端连接一组分节的电路板，电路板四角各有一个孔洞，之后这四边将被植入皮下，钉上螺丝固定。护士给树生擦汗，他的汗水挂在睫毛上，快滴进眼睛里了。

手术室有最棒的通风换气系统，树生仍觉得呼吸困难，脑子里突然像多了一台老旧的空调外机，正嗡嗡地低吟着排放废气。他紧皱眉头完成胸椎第一节的作业，暂时放下激光刀。心悸，手抖，末梢冰凉。他又注射了一针葡萄糖，重复屈伸手指放松肌肉，做深呼吸。

勇利看上去很好，十一二个小时间状态没有太大变化，心率血压一直很稳定，出血量轻微，血袋不需要派用场。

血糖水平恢复之后，树生感觉好多了，重新站回手术台前，把剩余的胸椎第二三节的手术做完。收尾工作的强度仍然很大，肩胛、前胸、手臂的机甲线路都要埋进皮下，让金属叶片成为皮肤的新生部分。新鲜的创痕从背中枝枝蔓蔓地爬出来，妖异艳丽的姿态缠绕住树生的心。它们会掩在机甲下面，很快愈合，不留下任何疤痕。

最后，他又检查一遍，斜方肌、锁骨和胸膛上额外三对机甲检修孔都已经留好。清点整理交给其他人完成，勇利被送往加护病房。

树生终于获了赦免，他瘫坐于走廊的长椅上，胡乱扯下帽子、口罩和倒霉的塑胶手套，它们都像是刚从水里捞出来似的，头发黏腻地贴在额头和脖子上，整张脸惨白。一只修长优雅的手向他递来一瓶运动饮料。他抬起头，有希子身着白色套装，头发梳得一丝不苟，怎么看都是威严的女总裁，跟记忆里某个因为自己恶作剧藏起她的玩具熊而哭鼻子的小姑娘，一点儿都不一样。

“谢谢你。”她说。


	3. Chapter 3

勇利醒来后许多天都没见过树生，不仅没见过，更是连消息都听不见一个。

树生看起来不务正业，如果处理集团事务才算正业的话，其实却会通过各种渠道掌握大量的消息，各种情势都往心里过几遍。这也许是学医的人的细密心思，也许是从小耳濡目染学来的察言观色的本领。他平日里外套不肯好好穿着，总要披着，走路带风，仿佛谁也瞧不入眼似的，对待拳击却意外地严肃。有时甚至像一个用荆条鞭笞自己的苦修者，世俗生活不放纵也不享受，严苛的自省使他距离上帝近在咫尺，距离生动却遥不可及。尽管如此，树生也从未不回复他。这次完全失去踪影，要么是他故意躲避，要么是他从世界上消失了。勇利可能更倾向于后者，因为弃自己负责的病人于不顾，有损医德。

可他未来在集团的日子确实还需要树生吗？临时病房由大楼光线视野最好的房间打扮而成，它原本是总裁办公室。总裁有希子一日要来探望三次，四个医生查房，八个护士待命，监控仪器每时每刻都在把他的生命体征数据传输给研发组。手术前树生再三为他打预防针，直说机甲安装将触动相当一部分中枢神经，痛感会强过任何想象。他为此早早做好了心理准备，竟是坦然地进了麻醉室，准备体验一把树生嘴里所说的，“剥皮抽筋”一般的感受。

“那准让你想着，我现在一头撞死才好。”

苏醒之后他并没有呕吐反应，点滴里补充的止痛药也使他没有了疼痛感，。越是对自己身体了解甚多又感知敏锐的人，痛感就越是强烈，只是习惯了受伤，肌肉酸痛、跌打挫伤、骨头断裂之类，耐受性更好一些。连续几日他不得不对疼痛无知无觉，反而好像不再活着了一样。

“您今天感觉如何？”

“很好，有希子小姐。”

有希子白天往往跟医生或护士同来，看他们给他检查身体或是换药，仪态端庄，自带一种居高位者的从容。晚上她就独自来，一直以“感觉如何”做开场白，勇利便以“很好”应答。然后两人再聊点其他的，有时是当日的检查情况，有时是集团的日常工作，有时是窗外的夜景，银盘似的皓月，斑斓生辉的星空，光浮影动的海面，有时也只静静地望它们，偶尔流露出与树生肖似的神态。

“请问，白都树生先生最近在做什么？”

有希子站在她常站的位置望着窗外，浓重的大雾遮蔽星月，街灯昏暗而朦胧。

“哥哥他，去做他想做的事了。”

勇利从她的回答里听到微不可闻的叹息。

这种孤独感跟树生过于相似，甚至令他不自觉地回想起某一天去看树生比赛的情景。

他结束训练赶到时比赛已进行了两个回合，他走进观众入口，居高临下地看中央的拳台。树生在回合间歇发现了他，然后就开始紧张。他的步伐算不上特别灵活，这是很多拳击选手的通病，但一直利落，没道理涩滞拖沓。更不可想象的是连出拳也变得谨小慎微，过多的思考让他在犹豫中错失掉机会，视觉范围仿佛变得极窄，除了眼前的方寸，顾及不了其他任何变化。看起来简直像刚刚被教练纠正过技术动作的菜鸟，在遵循习惯和改正错误之间犹疑不决，完全没有成熟选手的游刃有余。那一回合他被对手反击，脸上身上挂彩完全在意料之中。接下来的回合击倒对手取胜之后，树生吐掉牙套，侧着舌头舔舐唇角的瘀伤，从拳台上翻下，一脸轻松地跟教练碰拳。

他去休息室等树生，其实也没什么一定要说的，单纯想见他。树生来时冲过澡，换上了私服。

“总有一天我会在正式比赛中与你相遇”，树生说。他就站在勇利左手边，勇利却觉得他将整个世界抛下，一个人站在寂静又广袤的宇宙中间，向着一个渺远的模糊不清的光点许愿。

海面是看不见的，海潮在耳畔奔涌，有希子手指一道横贯雾霭的白色的光带。

“勇利先生，您知道吗，那座跨海的桥是白都集团投资建造的，我们脚下的土地也是，填海造陆，从无到有。”

“这是您要做的事。”

“您帮助了我。”

“是您帮助了我。”

正如树生所说，手术修复了他的神经，人造神经元敏锐了他的感知，机甲完完全全贴合肌肉与皮肤，轻薄得比一件衣服还没有存在感，未来却可能发挥将血肉之躯强化的效果。风险，树生的原话是不可控的危险，在手术中没有发生，他对机甲适应性良好。勇利为之心怀感激的远不是集团大肆宣传的“人体强化”，而是使他重新获得完好的身体，和与强手一战的机会。他退役后的几年所参加的比赛等级都不高，对手水平十分有限，囿于身体状况，俱乐部禁止他参加职业比赛，而宁愿他“发挥余热”多赚点钱。他一直在等待，等待重回WBC。集团为他支付高额的违约金，起用最好的医疗团队，并且创造更具挑战性的赛场——Megalonia。

他最初曾质疑过Megalonia的意义。因为拳击，或者说格斗类运动本身的魅力正在于不借助任何外在的工具，仅凭着肉身战斗，任何强化练习，体能的、技术的、精神的，终将全然地展现为选手体魄的美。而机甲的加入无疑冲淡了选手对抗时这样的感受。

“Megalonia的本质依然是‘人’。人掌控科技的能力，使之与自身条件适应配合的能力，决定了选手的高度。”有希子与他谈合作时说。“科技是人类智慧的美，勇利先生。”

那时他几乎不了解她，却与她签订下合约。

“哥哥原本也在做这件事，他是推动者，但他的作风与集团格格不入。”

“所以他去做他想做的事了。”

“算是吧。”

他在最初参加正规比赛时的心情或许也是这样，即便做了充足的准备，还是不安得想要呕吐，注意力无法被任何事情分散，虚假的放松反而会让人更加焦灼。当登上拳台的钟声响起之后，任何声音都听不到，任何人都看不到，教练在场边的指导也是徒劳。世界只剩下围绳圈起来的那一方。

没有人比拳击手更孤独。他过去的教练曾说。

老师，是有的。没什么差别。

“项目成功之前我不会离开。”勇利告诉有希子。如果合约义务与感谢之外还存在其他什么感情，便是因他在有希子身上看到的孤独了。

勇利在临时病房住了一周有余，而后便搬入崭新的现代风格的别墅。别墅背山望海，地上两层，一层有天花板挑高的客厅、餐厅和开放式厨房，二层面积仅有一层的一半，是卧室、书房与客房。房屋四面由特殊玻璃材料做幕墙，单向可视，明亮而通透。地下还有一层设备齐全的训练馆。他是白都集团的贵宾，从董事会到普通职员，上上下下都认识这位叫总裁青睐有加的男人。团队全部来自白都集团，研发组负责机甲的维护和系统更新，推广组研究如何扩大勇利的影响力并增加收入。打职业比赛时俱乐部也负责经济和推广工作，那时他就是明星，现在集团决计要将他的价值推上巅峰。

之后不久，Megalonia组委会开放了为期三个月的新拳手注册，拳手们都可凭借个人ID卡申请参加组织下设赛事。

勇利把左肩放下来，对着镜子重新调整站架姿势。他从被允许离开病床的第一天起就在做这项练习，重新适应完整的身体功能带来的变化，从受伤时的防御习惯里走出来，回到更利于进攻的状态。他开始击打沙袋，缓慢而明确地，保持住熟悉又陌生的姿势。

止痛药停用之后，树生所描述的疼痛感渐渐显露，身体对外来物的排斥异常直观地通过神经传入大脑，免疫系统反应造成的炎症比尚未完全愈合的创口作用更深。遍布整个躯干的痛楚令他坐立难安，连续低烧和睡眠缺乏又使得意识不甚清晰了。

“再加两周止痛药吗？”为他检查身体的医生边记录数据边提议。

“不，这样就好。”

他暗暗要紧牙根，沿着脊柱攀上头顶的灼烧感如同点燃的引线。

“勇利先生。”

“您好。”听到有希子造访，他简单地向她打招呼。“还请您稍候。”

有希子在一旁站了很久，地下通风管道的蜂鸣和跳绳甩落在地面的声音令她心悸。勇利戴着训练口罩，汗水把光裸的上身肌肤浸得发亮，同后天安装的机甲一样发亮。仿佛对缺氧和疲劳无知无觉，他持续地交替双脚跳动，后来又换成双摇。肌肉高频率小幅度地振动着，每一个得到运动的区块都显露出精雕细刻的形状。有希子似乎看得到他周身蒸腾的雾气，水泼洒在灼热的金属板上一般蒸腾。地下闷热得令人窒息，她只好回到客厅等待。

“您久等了。”勇利与教练一齐走进客厅，他换了一条运动长裤，上身套一件深色连帽卫衣，机甲的部分完全被遮盖起来。

三个多月来他不曾为训练以外的事情操心，申请注册事项全然交由团队处理，他们比任何俱乐部都专业，更何况还有有希子亲自过问。

“申请注册已经结束，春天将开启新的赛季。”有希子在他没有许多家具的空旷的客厅，降下几乎可以覆盖整面墙的粒子屏。新加入的拳手暂时并列榜单末位，他们要通过至多5场排位赛获取更高排名，前10位有资格依序挑战拳王。她一边介绍一边向下滚动选手名单，勇利看到很多商业比赛的休息室里见过的熟面孔，Megalonia赛事停办期间他们四处参加商业比赛，拳王也不能例外。Megalonia不划分量级，几位体重较轻的选手因此展现出的技巧令人惊叹，给他留下了相当深刻的印象。

“首战的对手是你的老熟人。”

“勇士”埃里克，排名127。勇利和教练对他当然不陌生。他曾经是四大拳击联合会共同认可的次重量级拳王，在勇利挑战成功之前。双方团队的安排让这场排位赛看上去像是宿命的重逢，埃里克不仅要在这场比赛中复仇雪耻，更要在新规则下一杀勇利的威风；而勇利则要复制当年的对决，再次踏着他的尸骸走向拳王宝座。两任拳王的比赛本身就足够吸引观众，这戏剧化的关系绝对会让嗅到金钱与鲜血气味的广告商和赌场庄家趋之若鹜。

“他已经签合约了。”

勇利接过合约和笔，毫不犹豫。

“新人中有谁比较危险吗？”教练问。

“我们不必考虑新选手。”勇利的目标从来只有一个，只需要瞄准排位高的拳手，用最少场次在赛季内进入前10。

“话是这样说没错。但有人跟你目标相同。”有希子停顿了一会儿，“你原属的俱乐部推荐了一个人。”

“是谁？”

“他也许本身难与勇利先生匹敌，但那副机甲，也来自白都集团的研发团队，其所属项目原本是新机甲开发的两个备选方案之一，竞标时没被董事会选用，才搁置下来。您与集团签约之后，哥哥他将项目降低级别，带到集团一家子公司的研究所，推动了它的重启。”


	4. Chapter 4

六周之后，树生的第一场排位赛先于勇利开战。

勇利与教练一起在白都集团名下的拳馆观看直播。他常常在思考树生的选择，弃医从武的道理，他恐怕只是为了追逐自己，正如他无数次在正式比赛中相遇的阐说。所以他是树生的目标，评价标准和为之紧张的对象。他可以理解，却并不认为自己的认可重要到值得树生拒绝追随天赋的指引。

「正如各位观众所知，两位参赛者，一位是白都集团的大公子白都树生，一位是六档综艺节目常规班底的电视明星“骑士”山本秀介。」

“你觉得怎么样？”

勇利摇头，毫无悬念。如果不是因为近半年未得知树生的消息，他根本不会观看这场比赛，那个排名177的家伙无法引起他的关照，他不过好奇树生的变化，好奇机甲和新团队能给他带去多少进步。

「前阵子白都树生与山本秀介的女友小原主播私会的消息传得沸沸扬扬。」

「是的。几份周刊都以三人的照片作为封面。」

这件事炒得有多热闹呢？勇利都听过。他在拳馆进行练习赛和防御训练时，便能从密切关注Megalonia的职业拳手口中得知周刊刊载的全部内容。女方是树生的高中同学，曾经与他交往过，同学会后两人续了第二摊，不过如此的事实被刻意发散成连续不断的小作文。

「哇哦，我们看到小原主播也到场了，就坐在VIP席。今天的比赛是修罗场。」

「两位勇士为争夺美人的芳心而决斗，我们赛事中何曾有过如此浪漫的场面吗？」

「没有，绝对没有了！」

镜头从嘈杂的现场和以高昂情绪与高亢嗓音杀出重围的解说员脸上切进休息室。树生正往手上缠绷带，助理教练为他准备机甲。树生的机甲跟他以往的战袍采用同样的红黑配色，金属表面反照节能灯管的冷光，像黯月下古城堡四周的石楠，热烈又神秘。教练用胶带为他固定好绷带，树生站起来，合体的暗红色长裤包裹双腿。勇利注意到大腿两侧有特殊材质的突起。上身的机甲从肩部穿脱，半高的颈部构件下缘前至锁骨，后至肩胛中间。出于保证关节的正常活动的需要，选手的机甲大多不是全包覆的。而“白都集团”代表着科技、设计与制造的水准，他和树生的机甲代表了白都集团的水准，它们可以完全覆盖住双臂和肩肘两处关节。树生机甲在视觉上厚重的材质又与一体式机甲的轻薄贴合不同，它将肌肉精细的线条修饰得轮廓粗犷，如同真正机械化了的样子，强硬却圆融。勇利推想树生的机甲实际上轻巧灵活，毕竟他一直坚持应尽量减少机甲给人体增添的负担。

另一方也在穿机甲。

「观众席响起了欢呼声！选手进场了！」

「Megalonia回归的首个赛季，在狂热的氛围中拉开帷幕。」

「左侧入场的是山本秀介，排名177，战绩为44战38胜28KO。今夜为他而来的还有许多被其伶牙俐齿风趣幽默俘虏的电视观众，当然更少不了他深爱的女友小原主播。他能够在万众瞩目的拳台上击退情敌重获美人芳心吗！」

「右侧入场的是白都树生，本赛季刚刚完成注册，这是他在Megalonia的首次亮相。选手名单公开之后，他就引发了怒涛般的讨论，评论家分为两派，各执一词，一方认为他是公子哥玩票不成气候，一方则坚持他有跻身前30的实力。那么究竟如何呢，白都树生！」

树生在簇拥中脱下金色披风，翻身进入擂台一角，俯下上身靠近围绳听教练的交待。

177是力量和技术相对平衡的选手，直拳快且有力，还不错，但不够，他出拳的力量缺少控制，导致收拳速度慢，关节也可能因此受伤。勇利认为二者中如有一人玩票，那么也许是这位先生。树生不急于进攻，而以防御姿态躲闪。勇利注意到他的V字和后仰闪避技术显有提高，以往树生也习惯打防守反击的消耗战，但前期多依赖于手臂的护掩，而不似眼下使对方击空。过程中他偷了对方几记刺拳。

「山本选手占据进攻优势，白都树生始终保持防守姿态。」

勇利从长椅上起身。

“去哪里？”

“准备训练。”

「白都树生抓住机会使出一记强力的左勾拳，重重击打在山本秀介的下颚，终结了他的攻势，然后一记摆拳，是组合拳，山本秀介被逼迫到围绳附近，他能否摆脱......」

「他倒下了！山本秀介倒下了！」

「KO！白都树生在第一回合KO对手取胜！看来评论家的争论已经得出了结果，白都树生用实力证明自己可以是优秀的职业拳手！小原主播，小原主播正担心地守在男友身边，“骑士”先生赛场失意情场却得意，由此证明了爱人不渝的情谊。」

「现场观众都不会预料到本场比赛结束得如此之迅速。我想其他选手，无论是老牌的强手，还是刚注册的新秀，都不得不将目光投注在这颗新生的星辰之上。」

“情况如何？”休息室一角研究员在操作计算机，替换下的整套机甲放在他身旁，后背和腿侧的突起并排连接进两个输入端口，屏幕上白色的光标闪动着逐行下移。树生站在研究员身后吹头发。

“AI目前仍不能自主识别。需要手动输入数据后台分析，即时反馈还做不到。”

树生把吹风机和毛巾收回包里，随意拨了两下头发。天才的科学蓝图早已绘制完成，映照到现实的过程多少要受到技术发展水平的限制。

“宝贝儿们，东西收一收先回实验室吧，晚上我请吃饭，都不许跑。”

项目发起人之一的伊藤喝醉了，歪歪斜斜地倚在树生肩上掉泪。其他人勾肩搭背的也有，三两个人高谈阔论的也有，红光满面不知是高兴还是容易上头的也有。树生抽了纸巾替他拭掉。他一点儿酒的没喝，却像醉了似地笑个不停，脑子里空荡荡，身体要笑，就随他笑了。伊藤一边接下树生手里的纸巾猛擦，一边哭得更厉害了。

“树生，谢谢你。”他突然哼哼唧唧地说。

“是，”树生拍拍他蓬松的头毛，“不客气哦。”

两三小时之后，所有人都喝得东倒西歪，树生把他们一个个塞进计程车，自己又回到了实验室。

两个项目竞争时，他就很喜欢这个方案。这份方案与一体化机甲的发展方向不同，但无疑都是通往未来的道路。

他按动开关，办公室的灯闪烁两下，亮起靠窗的一半。一切还是他们吃饭前离开时的样子，便携设备锁回相应的橱柜，机甲停在架子上。比赛时团队在VIP区架设了一些器材，用以现场收集动态信息传递给休息室进行处理，数据已在云端共享给实验室的全部设备，树生把它们调出来。他将这部分信息与赛后针对视频再分析的数据进行对照，记录下差异并生成图表，打上待修正的标签，等研究员上班后做讨论。

在机甲设计之初他就与伊藤讨论过整个开发过程，最终要求AI形成虚拟人格，取代现场和休息室的设备及研究员，其中的关键技术在于自主识别。这当然不仅仅是为了他的机甲而开发，技术可以投入市场，出售给高危的专门行业，减少人员涉险。具有虚拟人格的AI即使脱离机甲不具有实体，也可以胜任许多工作，同时搭载AI的机甲在更日常的领域提供服务。

树生挑了一张空的办公桌就坐，台灯划出更小的明亮的范围，将他与窗外的深夜彻底隔开。他的胸膛里一股力量在冲撞，憋得他呼吸困难，迫切地要求做些什么，以缓解这来路不明的焦灼。他开始做一份关于项目成果可涉及领域的大纲，而后是简要的商业化方案，最后又给公司的知识产权顾问发送了咨询邮件。他本身对人工智能的了解有限，无法参与到核心的研发过程中，即使只能做些外围的工作，也比等待着做一个“试验体”让他心安。他常常怀念在手术室和实验室里的生活。

当他停下来时，窗外的墨色已从遥远的海平面处开始被冲淡了，轻薄的晨雾像纱一样悬垂，将绯色的阳光隔在罗帐之外，朦胧地在海面摇曳。他靠住椅背看太阳从大楼之间的道路上露出橘红的柔和面貌，偶尔沉浸在与科技感全无关联的自然里。大楼走廊里的灯陆续关了，他在由独处构建的安宁之中，甚至可以听到它们一个接一个熄灭的声音。多个清洁机器人运行的嗡嗡的响动从门缝底下钻进实验室，真吵，树生第一次知道它们这么吵，静音模块应该升级了。

“滴。”有人刷钥匙卡进来。树生回头去看，竟然是伊藤。

“昨晚喝这么多，我以为你上午都不会来了。”

“我也以为我上午不会来了。”伊藤动手给自己煮咖啡，“头疼。”

树生会心一笑，生物钟的影响很可怕，医学和科技能在大片的迷雾之中把人类送往多远的未来还不得而知，他们所做的工作仍然是对自然系统的摹仿。他关上台灯，从座位上起来。

“你桌上有份图表。”

“好，您回去休息吧。”

树生想着回家换上衣服就该跑步了，但愿训练时间可以不走神，既不要被教练抓到熬夜的端倪，也不要被沙袋、杠铃或是其他什么东西碰伤。

“树生，你知道有些事急不得。”伊藤说，“机甲也好，你也好，都需要一些时间。”

“知道。”

他当然知道。


	5. Chapter 5

《三角热爱尘埃落定》、《胜利与爱不可兼得》诸如此类标题继续占据周刊的封面和中缝，拳馆的拳手休息时又向勇利展示了悬挂在地铁车厢宣传位的大型海报。体育类日报和电子刊提供的标题则正经一些，稍微忽略掉涉及私生活的花边。这些报道里杜撰的内容让勇利觉得好笑，每一篇都是充满刻板印象的三流小说，大集团的公子爷天资聪颖却玩世不恭，四处留下风流的眼波。其实拳击手根本不是一份有姿色的工作，长久地面对日复一日的训练，而树生此前还认真投入地念着医学院。轻佻的贵公子形象不过是经纪团队打造的设定，他的出身和气质使得虚构的部分被观众深信不疑。而在这间拳馆里，一切不过是笑谈。

很快，经纪团队向他发来新的建议，想以“RESURRECTing”为题，跟踪他的日常生活和训练，制作成数字节目在平台投放。勇利并不是很在意，对此事不置可否，有希子却予以断然否决。

“其中将涉及技术机密。”

“机甲运行数据不会公开。只是......”

“不。”

“如果只是录制体能训练的部分或许可以，”教练说，“其他具有针对性的技术练习我也不同意公开，这是选手的秘密之一。”

“集团想要在比赛开始之初就把勇利先生树立成新拳王的不二人选标杆引发话题，我担心仅仅是体能训练的部分是否足够有吸引力。”

“你如果看过他的训练就不会这样质疑了。”教练一边为抱球做腹部训练的勇利压住双脚一边对屏幕里坐着巨大靠背椅的经纪人说。

勇利每天清晨要跑十公里，有些拳击选手不喜欢长跑，但他喜欢，长跑时能够充分感受到脚掌各个部分和脚踝的动作，以及臀部、腰部和肩膀的姿态，当身体、呼吸与精神配合得当的时候，可以达到高峰状态，而这种状态能够被有意识地锻炼，成为耐力增强之外的巨大收益。短跑或负重也是必须的，帮助运动员对肌肉和骨骼的不同发力方式及运动状态进行掌握。手术后日渐重要的另一项常规练习是梨球，他借助它主要调整视力恢复之后的距离判断。

而在不公开的专门性的技术练习里，陪练一直从左外侧进攻，以恢复他对受伤时死角区域的判断。幸而他的身体保留了深刻的记忆，视力恢复便能自然而然地被眼前的景象唤醒。

当勇利的体能训练被白都集团控股的电视台在晨间播出之后，粉丝拥蹙仿佛一夜之间全都回来了，影片里介绍他清晨沿海边公路跑步，便有人专程去看他。媒体的镜头也纷纷调转，赞助商每天增加，影像使用的授权申请塞满信箱，经纪团队筛选通过的采访仅有邀约的万分之一，当然，这也是由于有希子拒绝了其中的万分之九千九百九十九。勇利的排位赛还没开始，就已经成为了所有选手的目标。四大联合会认证，66战66胜65KO，七次卫冕成功，当年那个意气风发光彩夺目的次重量级小拳王重生了——尽管他一直在打拳，每隔两到三周一场，但他在世人心里仍是死了一回，在哀惋叹惜声中死了一回——他沉静坚毅不可动摇。

树生在节目放送ED时退出观看页面，切换成常听的歌曲，又把跑步机提高两档。勇利再次受到瞩目本是他最确信的事情之一，而当它真正发生在眼前，他却不高兴。人们总是爱听英雄末路的故事，可末路之后他们又去了哪里，他们并不关心。他们只记得全世界曾为之欢呼，并以此衬托谢幕时的悲壮。观众散去，灯光黯淡之后，那曾经在金腰带环绕之中的人，便在他们的脑海里死去了，即使他安然地度过了漫长的岁月，也已经死去了。如果有一天他重又苏生，必定，也只能是再次站在花团锦簇的繁华时刻。如今闻风而动的人们浪潮一般地涌到勇利四周，恨不得一朝一夕便将陡峭的崖壁冲刷成细软金黄的沙滩，阳光与海水，度假胜地人满为患。原本在他身边的人反被推到了狂欢之外，然而若有一日浪潮退去，能留下的只会是他们。他想着，发现已经自作主张地把自己归类在后一种人之中了。

他的不快也许还来自一种焦虑，勇利越跑越快，而他进步的速度仍然不够快。他被落下，连背影，连太阳在他身后投下的阴影都看不到了。紧迫感不知还能驱动他到几时。

俱乐部给了他勇利首场排位赛的VIP席位，他用它与一个训练不久的小男孩换了一张看台中部的票。他还没准备好出现在勇利面前，至少在进入前30之前，他刚刚把标准从10放宽到30，还不算准备好了。

比赛那天，他在场馆的地下停车场远远地瞧见了埃里克先生。

鼎盛时期的埃里克曾获得过联合政府的最高荣誉，授勋仪式全程直播。那时也许有人没看过他的比赛，但没人不知道他是了不起的拳王。

他从一台丰田老爷车的驾驶座下来。在树生的印象里，他一直开这台车。他的腰部有旧伤，似乎影响到了腿，左脚有点跛。头发仍然染着火红的颜色，那是他的标志，曾经人们只是听到他的名字，血就会热得冲上头颅。他比从前清瘦了许多，肌肉不再饱满，身板依旧挺拔却走得很慢。年岁和伤病已经留下了明晰可见的痕迹。拳手的生命就是这样短暂，树生从决定进入这个世界开始就知道了，但还是在灯光昏暗的地下停车场涌起莫名的悲哀。

他停妥车子，又在电梯间看到了埃里克。树生不太愿意与他同乘，便停在了柱子拐角。

“不一起上去吗？”埃里克发现了他，“我知道你。”

“别这样看我。”埃里克按下上楼的键子，电梯门关了起来。

“五十年前的事情。力石徹为了与矢吹丈比赛，减重到118磅，虽然赢了比赛，却由于没有足够的肌肉保护内脏，内出血死去了。”他说这些时，脸上带着温和的微笑，“我们正是身处这样幼稚的世界嘛。”

埃里克眼睛里没有野心的影子，依然像一个梦想家。

“再见啦。”树生还没有答话，电梯就到达了楼层。

埃里克已经过了拳手的巅峰期，年轻的观众没太多机会认识他，入场时的应援声只怕连勇利的零头都不够。可那又如何呢，他站在这里，与勇利拳面相抵彼此致意。这场比赛在树生眼里忽然变得可敬起来。

比赛在第一回合就结束了，压倒性的。树生认为解说员的故事讲得还不错，尤其是埃里克花掉半分钟左右恢复意识，起身离场前再次与勇利拳面相抵这段，在不同赛场都曾相遇的对手，惺惺相惜又新老交替，时代变迁难以阻挡而光荣不改。比他之前那段“三角恋情”真挚多了。

勇利第二场排位赛的邀约在此时确定下来。他在盥洗室冲澡，花洒里的水打在皮肤和机甲的表面，传来全然不同的两种印象，热水冲刷裸露的肌肤触感温热湿润，洒在机甲上会发出毫不拖沓的清亮的声响，当它们结合在一起时，竟像自己的身体真的同时具有皮肤的触感和金属的声音一样了。他甚至不知道机甲究竟使用了一些怎样的技术，可以允许他这样冲洗，但实验室的确不曾特意告诉他相关的注意事项。

“五五怎么可能？七三吧。即便沉迷豪赌的场地经营者爱你们，也不会有其他选手愿意接受这份邀约。”

经纪人的声音从休息室传进来，穿过哗哗作响的流水声，清晰地钻进他的耳朵里。勇利怀疑机甲安装之后他的身体里存在了两套和平共处、各司其职的神经系统，使他分辨相互混杂的感知。

对方没有回答，在他走出盥洗室前便离开了。

“下一场排位赛是和‘屠夫’？”一个臭名昭著的打手，勇利只能称他为“打手”，尽管这人的力量、速度和技巧都不差，如果不是因为没有人肯同他比赛，他的排名会更高一些。

“我们也可以拒绝。”

“酬金达到你的期望就签合同。”

勇利在长凳上坐下，开始往烘干的机甲上涂抹保护性油脂和润滑产品。门外几乎要堵满整个走廊的记者已经被安保人员疏散干净，有希子的车还在楼下等他。

从某种意义上说，他和有希子关系尴尬，至少在集团员工的眼里是不可说却又叫所有人燃烧八卦之魂而不可不说的那种尴尬。自从签下合约之后，他们之间的距离变得过于亲密，几乎每天都会见面，有希子时常请他一起参与相关事务，会见重要的客人。而尴尬之处正在这里，他们内在情感上的距离与表现在外的身体上的距离相差甚远。两人的关系建立在现阶段目标一致的基础上：他们都希望一体式机甲能够持续稳定运行，项目成功，勇利成为Megalonia的冠军。然而他们根本的追求却完全不同：有希子要将技术向军方推广，使集团扩大影响力，成为无可置疑的科技和未来的引领者；勇利不关心这个，他不过是要继续打拳，做一件本心指引他的自由事，而有希子始终不在意拳击本身。他们为了各自的愿景合作，看起来却仿佛志同道合。

“勇利先生，总裁希望您可以另选对手。”经纪人挂断电话，从角落里走向他。“她说要确保您安全地取胜。”

“我会的。”他也许应该就这点跟有希子谈一谈。

朝本秘书站在加长车门外，见到勇利走来上前一步拦住他，“总裁有紧急事务正在处理。”

“我自己回去。”

“总裁请您稍候。”

“集团拿到了一块新的土地，将要为高度发展的都市打造一片绿洲。”有希子说，他们乘坐的专车正向那块土地驶去，她如同在特殊病房的晚上，望向窗外未知的某处，独自绘制比世界更广阔的图景。汽车沿着海湾旁的大路行驶，驶过跨海大桥，海面像硕大无边的镜子，反射耀眼的太阳光。他们经过船厂，红色的金属支架一排排站立，通天的鸟居似的，工人的身影是看不到的，他们太渺小了，与这些庞然大物相比简直不值一提。他们又经过港口，万吨的货轮停泊在这里，装卸货物的车辆和机械都是无人驾驶了。而后他们又沿海岸线行驶，通过一道哨卡，道路突然变窄，车子轻微地颠簸起来。

他们进入了番外地，被联合政府抛弃的非公民区。这里的居民有些被放逐，有些就出生在这里，都是不具备公民身份的人。

集团取得的新地块就在番外地边缘。

“我以为集团不进行番外地开发。”

“没错，这块地被联合政府划入公民区了。”

整个番外地就像被人抛弃在了百年之前，陈旧的水泥混凝土建筑外墙风化剥落，沥青公路因使用过度露出其中细小的石子，太阳光都似乎与公民区不同，照在哪里都灰蒙蒙的。有希子露出一丝不耐烦的表情，才刚刚下车就已经想回去了。她越过车顶看向勇利。

勇利对这片区域太过熟悉，他曾经在这里生活了十几年。他不清楚有希子是否调查过这件事。

迎接他们的自然不可能是鲜花掌声，没有人会欢迎别人来占领自己的生存空间，即使这里远谈不上舒适美好。不论来人是否真的有驱赶居民的想法，他们身上都打着这样的标签。

“你们将我们放逐到此，如今又要把我们赶到哪里去？”

“你们想要这块土地。”一个年轻人从全副武装的贫民中站出来。他穿一件半长的牛仔外套，戴黑框的椭圆眼镜，褐色的头发毛茸茸地立着。

“是的。请各位离开这里，我们会支付相应的补偿。”有希子说，“这是合法的要求。”

“法律不认为我们是值得保护的公民，却反过来要求我们依法行事。”年轻人不带任何温度地笑起来，“这里的大家都是法外之人啊，白都小姐。”

“这位先生。”

“西川。”

“西川先生，如果您能代表诸位，我希望我们可以坐下来谈判。暴力无法解决事端，只会平添分歧。”

“如果一定要拿走土地，就不必谈了。”不知谁在人群中喊了一句，得到大片参差不齐的附和。

勇利大概是全场最不具有发言权的人，不属于在住的居民，他摆脱贫穷和困苦的生存环境太久了；也不完全属于白都集团，他不过是集团众多项目之一的组成部分。他只能代表自己。番外地的居民没有更多可失去的东西了，每一件得到手的东西都值得拼命，他小时候就这样认为，并为此遍体鳞伤。而有希子的让步，这样想或许会令她伤心，多少带着她自己都未察知的傲慢态度。人口密集也好，环境改变也好，当下的发展受限本是公民区的管理者自己造成的，是随高度开发而来的副产品，他们并不打算使番外地共享惠益，却从他们那里夺取未经开发的资源。她在做生意，但其实双方可支付的东西在彼此的认知中并不等价。

“正如所说，如果必须以土地做交换，就不必谈了。”西川回答。

有希子留下了西川的联系方式，承诺土地问题有了新的方案则会再次沟通。

“勇利先生您怎么想？”她在回城的路上问他。

“我想我没有发言权，有希子小姐。”他并非白都集团的经营者，不该对所在项目以外的决策置喙。

有希子总是在一体式机甲研发和Megalonia比赛之外，对他的看法和回应过分关注，他不懂运作一个庞大的帝国，正如有希子不懂拳击。


	6. Chapter 6

“那是不是你们设计的义肢？”久迩将Megaonia速报停在当前页面，抛给树生一个眼神，“技术剽窃？”

树生闻声撑撑眼皮。

“有个叫荒垣的家伙，好像是军方的人，在Megalonia。”他霸占着久迩办公室的沙发。“技术是先期授权。”

“听说集团已经将一体式机甲投入生产了？”

“哼。”他对毫无根据的传言嗤之以鼻。

“完全复刻，三个月一台？”

“荒垣那对义肢也不只三个月。”树生坐直身子，他根本不相信精细地大量模拟人体神经网络的一体式机甲可以在短时间内生产多台。“你到底哪里听说的？”

“集团专门成立了一个独立于实验室的生产小组。我做不了主。”濑户叹气道，“上面有人认为勇利机甲的表现已经代表技术趋于成熟。”

“勇利的机甲安装才过去几个月，没人知道以后会发生什么，现在是紧密跟踪的时刻，不是庆祝成功的时刻。”

“我们每天都在监管他的身体状况。”

“实话说，你不找我，我也要联系你的。生产小组似乎在募集新的试用者。”

一体式机甲作为医疗设备研发，还不满足进入临床阶段的标准，即便集团支付高额报酬，也无法公开招募志愿者参加实验。但如果作为普通机械生产，不必受此限制，研发周期便短了许多。集团恐怕考虑到了这点，才将生产小组与实验室分离。

“试用者从哪里来？”

“目前并没有这样的对象。”濑户回答，“新机甲还不曾给任何人安装过。安装这种大动作，绕不开实验室的。但有个体资料陆续送到医疗组。”

究竟是什么样的人会自愿接受这样危险的手术。这个人年轻、健康，身体素质强于一般人，接受手术等于要随时面临痛苦和死亡。这个人要么是本项目的狂热爱好者，要么他一定要在项目中获得价值远高于生命的东西。要么这东西太昂贵，要么他的命太便宜。”

“集团要想招募到合格的项目参与者，就得得到医疗机构的支持，为全面的身体检查提供设备和专业人员。我是第一个接受相关评测的人，有些检查项目只有极少数的研究所能够完成。”

“你想做什么？”

“做你我都在想，你做不到而我做得到的事。”

“你与这个项目已经没关系了不是吗？”久迩在他决定联系有希子的时候这样问。

他与这个项目哪里没有关系呢？孩子被别人抱养之后真的能够完全不闻不问吗？他不想将任何情绪投射到有希子身上。从爷爷住院开始，就有人盯住总公司的经营权不放，一体式机甲关联着Megalonia重启是有希子首先推动的项目，到如今必须成功。而集团正在摧毁项目的根基。

“我不想在意他们是死是活，但这件事只能由研究者负责。”树生话语中流露出一丝担忧，“他们什么都不懂，只看到最好的结果，却承受不了任何坏的可能。”

“但你为勇利安装了机甲。”

“勇利跟他们不一样。”他叹气，“他全部都了解，也不为用身体交换什么。”

“我解释不清楚。”树生又一次体会到劝说勇利时的无力感，他身处在另一个疯狂的项目中，连自己都劝说不了。

“勇利的机甲还没修好吧，现在分散技术人员去处理别的事情，不是浪费资源吗？”树生说，“濑户担心项目走偏。天天待在实验室的人不太擅长应对董事会，他才来联系我。”

但愿有希子能听进去，树生看着她屏幕里不作反驳的严肃表情，准备好的一通指责无论如何也说不出口了。除了有希子，他已经没有任何可顾及的人，集团为了缩短项目开发时间，让原本尚在实验室的研究提前进入临床，这种急于求成的做法使他向集团的反面又迈进了一步。

勇利忽然间病了。

他是极少生病的人，作息规律，饮食健康，自律和克制是他一直以来的标签，而他挺拔精壮的身形，更让人无法将疾病与之挂钩。但他确实病了，某个下午训练时感到腹部不适，晕眩恶心，当晚发起低烧。他最初只当作吃坏了东西。到了夜里恶化到害冷打摆，只能勉力支撑。平日负责他的医生和有希子连夜赶来，见他躺在柔软的被褥里，如玉山倾倒。

“肝脏受损，抗排异药物的副作用。”

勇利挂着点滴毫无睡意，脏器的钝痛还攫着他的精神。

“其他指标都还正常。暂时停药吧，卧床休息。”

“是药品质量不过关吗？”有希子问，同类药品常常因纯度不足引发强烈的副作用。

“这款药是集团引进的，上市十几年，我能向您保证它是最好的。只是说，副作用与个人体质有关。也可能因为勇利先生情况特殊，用量相较一般的植入手术有所增加，不能够完全代谢。”医生解释道，“我另外为他开了调整肝脏功能的药物。”

抗排异药物停用几日之后，脏腑的压迫感渐渐消失了，与此同时，排异反应再次表现出影响力。勇利的上半身开始疼痛，脊髓和分布在头部的神经炎症引发了低烧和偏头痛。灰暗的脸色竟极快地覆盖了他的面庞。

依照医生的嘱托，勇利休息满了两周，实际上他第一周就可以下床了，日常训练不能进行，他便做些简单的步伐和挥拳练习。他不逞强，与自己的身体拧着来没有任何益处。

“白都小姐能选中勇利先生试用第一台机甲真是慧眼，最近送来体检资料的那些人大概都不行吧。”两个负责看顾监测数据的研究员大约以为他已经休息，在沙发上低声聊天。

勇利正被头部左侧一跳一跳的神经痛干扰得无法入睡。感官在手术后变得更敏锐，让他轻而易举地在静谧中将谈话内容听了个一清二楚。

“那怎么能比。勇利先生代表着项目的成败。但即便是他的身体，每天有我们和医生护士跟着，从机甲安装开始已经出现了排异反应、药物副作用和幻痛，那其他人在基本素质和医疗配置都不如他的情况下，几乎没可能活下来。他们最多算是实验对象。”

“就算叫作‘野狗’，终究也是人命，明知会失败还要继续实验也太残酷了。”

“现在需要大量的活体实验数据。中枢神经损伤活下来也很惨。”

勇利的注意力被两人的对话带走，头倒不觉得痛了。前日有希子街道树生的联络，想必也是因为项目出了些问题。他大致听得明白，除了他以外还有另外的来自番外地的居民将参加到实验中。

“是这样的。”有希子坐在餐椅上，坦率地回答他。“集团在公民区和番外地都设置了招募小组，请自愿参与试验的人接受体检，通过的人便像您一样安装一体式机甲。”

“只是公民区几乎没有人应征。”

勇利猜到了，公民区很少有人会冒这样大的风险。

他知道白都集团对番外地“试验体”开出的条件足够诱人：一旦机甲安装成功，“试验体”将获得公民身份，并由集团保障终身。公民身份是在联合国家享有一切权利的基础，非公民等于一无所有，他们是被国家和法律所抛弃的群体。而他还知道，公民被允许“收养”非公民区出生的小孩，使那个小孩获得相应的身份。这样他们也许有可能将亲生骨肉“收养”进来，使他们过有荫蔽有尊严的生活。

“尊严不来自于一张ID卡，孩子。”

那时他还在番外地的拳馆一边打工一边训练，参加着庄家左右结果的比赛。他们观赏拳手的暴怒，同时感到可怖，因为野狗逢人就咬，咬了就不愿松口。两群人彼此厌恶却又互利共生。他一心想打职业比赛，而职业比赛需要ID卡注册，他去偷金主儿子的ID卡，被发现和追打。追他的人一多半被打翻在地，他自己也血流如注。对他说这句话的人是他的第一任教练，也是他后来的监护人。这句话鼓励了他很久，而现在，他反而认为它既对也不对了。以自身为判断标准，它是对的，人只能也只需要自己评价自己的价值；而从法律上看，它却错了，当人不享有任何权利的时候，很难谈及尊严，他得以被一切剥夺。而他的监护人，教给他前者，提供给他无法自足的后者。非公民区的“试验体”在用生命证明存在的价值，用以交换尊严。

“机甲安装并没有开始。”有希子又说，“通过初期检查的资料还保存在医疗中心。”

“如果你想要了解，”她立即接通朝本秘书，“请让中心将体检合格的个体报告送来。”

“我想您不必这样做，有希子小姐。”勇利说，“其中的很多内容也许不应当被我知晓。”

有希子仍然把报告接收进来，就放在联络器的主页。她继续处理中断的工作，眉头紧皱，默不作声。

这副表情让勇利想到树生，他生气起来与有希子的沉默不语正相反，像机枪一样不饶人，他会鄙夷又尖刻地指责集团小气，用最容易取得的便宜东西交换人的性命。但其实他们所提供的，恰是对方最想拥有的。他讽刺集团，也嘲笑自己。

“白都集团长大的孩子，再蠢也比一般人会计算。”


	7. Chapter 7

“伊藤，你了解人的神经反射吗？”树生总在跟伊藤讲话，他开始变得像他大学室友一样了。

“我知道那是你的专业。”

“有一种只需要低级中枢参与的神经反射，它完成动作不需要大脑的参与。最有名的是膝跳反射。”

伊藤露出困惑的表情，不清楚他究竟要表达什么。

树生向他展示了一份完整的报告。目前的机甲是在AI运算之后，通过己方角落的指导或语音提示告知他如何行动。整个过程包含了AI运算、信息传达给本人、本人意识处理信息、做出动作四个阶段。如果可以将过程简化，他在赛场上的反应便会更加迅捷。

“通过施加外在的刺激，直接使肌肉产生动作。也就是说，中间的两个阶段理论上可以完全删除。全包覆的臂甲以及腿部的特殊设计为新设备预留了空间。”

“你是打算让AI直接控制你的身体？”

“不可否认，它在理论上能达到的感知精度和运算速度比我高很多。”

“那也只是理论上。”

这其中的危险，树生考虑过，大脑没使身体完全准备妥当时，部分肢体发生高强度的动作，会增大损伤肌肉、骨骼、关节的概率。而伊藤毫不犹疑地反对他的冒进的想法，无情指责他急功近利。

他也是做研究出身的人，又怎么会不明白这个道理。但他仍然要提出这一想法，自私地，与科学进步本身无关地，纯工具性地使用他的智识的想法。

“我了解你在追求什么，但......”

“天赋的天花板，伊藤。”树生的语气忽然变得平缓，近乎叹息或请求似的，“我想利用科技突破它，走到极限之外。我现在想要这个，你觉得疯狂也好，这是我唯一确信的东西。”

伊藤看上去几乎要哭了，他也许并非在何时与树生建立了工作以外的友谊，只是为无法劝阻他的一意孤行而感到沮丧。

“我也不想妥协，这是我对你的责任。”他说，“你可以去阻止一体式机甲项目进行，我也可以。你现在简直像那些主动参与机甲试用家伙一样疯狂。”

“你忘了，我才是第一个疯狂的人。”树生笑起来，“机甲项目都不会叫停的，没人能阻止姓白都的家伙。”

“如果这样做了，树生，就算你可以与勇利一战，甚至取胜，又有什么意义呢？你完全放弃了你的神识和智慧，让AI左右你的行为，这样的比赛，还是你在参加吗？”

拳击是精神与肉体的美合为一处的比赛，树生一直抱持这一观点，但他决意要牺牲它不堪重负的脆弱。

“我坚持。”他的回应使伊藤坐立不安，仿佛要扯住他的领子吼喝，甚至直接给他两拳，他不会还手的，但伊藤只是不停踱步。

“即使要抛弃一部分自我，我仍然坚持。”

「这是本赛季以来尼尔森的第一场比赛，“屠夫”先生会毁掉一个晴朗美好的夏夜，如果他取胜的话，也可能再次毁掉一位选手的生涯。他的上上一位对手在医院躺了半年之后充满遗憾地选择退役。」

「他面对的是一位大明星，绝对可以这样说。四大联合会阶段大家都爱勇利，来到Megalonia也是一样。火爆的跟踪训练进程的节目播出以后，过去比赛的浏览量也水涨船高，没有人不想目睹昔日冠军荣归。今晚的观众有多少是为他而来......他入场了，欢呼声听到了吗各位！」

勇利站在己方的角落里，尼尔森在他的对角快速又轻巧地移动步伐热身，抬着下巴，眼睛里全是得意，好像已经确认胜利一样，嘴里说着什么不太雅观的字句，现场太吵了，但还是可以从口型判断。他以为只要有人接受比赛邀约就是中了圈套。

虚张声势的方法经常有用，但并不总是奏效。勇利在WBC比赛现场见识过他的手段，那时他的挑战者们在争夺前10名的排位，尼尔森参加的只是其中的垫场赛。他善于不断挑衅使对方失去冷静，然后利用搂抱的时机做小动作，把对手压在围绳附近，用身体隔挡裁判的视线，偷偷撞击对手的鼻梁、下巴、太阳穴，或击打尾椎跟小脑。那时他还没现在这样壮硕，被人KO战败。而几年经过，他的肉体变得扎实而坚硬，不再容易直接攻破，便需要更多的技巧。

勇利先与他保持一臂左右的距离，以保护自己为优先，这是他的第一任教练教授的。尼尔森依旧露出咄咄逼人的表情，骚扰似地贴上来戳弄，虽没打出实质性的有力的进攻，却能像苍蝇一样搅扰得人不胜其烦。勇利暗自赞赏他的进步，玩弄情绪的手段变得丰富和娴熟。然而小聪明终归是小聪明，在他这里无法蒙混过关。

「白都树生并没有动，他就站在原地。他在干什么？」

树生要对机甲AI做一次实战测试，他打算在前三个回合完全放弃自己的意志。对方见他脚下不做移动，便一口气攻上来。

「白都选手闪开了。虽然不知道他究竟要做什么，但他闪过了b2的一次进攻。」

b2过于冲动莽撞，几乎要从树生左侧冲到围绳上去，树生转动躯干，从他手臂与胸膛间送上一记左勾拳。

太迟钝了。对方的步伐也是，AI的反应也是。刚才的一拳是他身体的自然反应，树生不知道是否应该有意识地限制自己动作。

「他又站住了。白都树生是把自己当作电视明星在摆姿势吗？移动，拳击手要移动！」

「双方相互试探中，第一回合已经过半。」

勇利不想再耗下去了，开始绕向尼尔森的侧面，尝试进攻他的脾脏位置。那里是人体脆弱的部分，机甲的设计也无法为腹腔提供任何保护。勇利快速接近对方，一记右勾拳紧贴肋骨下缘打在他的左上腹部，但肌肉坚实得像一道屏障。勇利立即闪身后退，避免被他缠住。这使得尼尔森更得意了，顺势压上来进攻。

「勇利选手被压倒围绳附近，连续刺拳，挡住了，他借住围绳的反弹力从尼尔森进攻的狭小空间脱身。」

勇利侧身一步滑出对方的控制范围，转身回到擂台中央，略微勾起唇角歪歪头，两人又进入短暂的拉锯。他又尝试了一次进攻，引诱尼尔森出拳，佯装招架，以便观察他的动作习惯。他果然上了钩，找准勇利示弱后退的空档，开始穷追猛打。他从来不在意下手是不是太重，循不循章法，哪怕对手倒地也要在裁判没注意的时候再补上几拳。尼尔森见常规的进攻占不到便宜，转而瞄准勇利的下腹位置，可惜意图被勇利看穿，在他出手前便用一记勾拳打在他的下颌骨上，他愣了一秒，也许不到一秒，又一记勾拳接摆拳紧跟上来。

「尼尔森选手倒地！裁判开始读秒，第一回合仅剩不到十五秒钟，他还能站起来进入下一回合吗？」

勇利站在离他不远的位置，裁判伸开手掌失意他不要上前。尼尔森半撑着身体故意休息到第九秒才站起来。

「他在最后一秒站起来了。」

勇利在这十秒内向自己团队的一角投过一个眼神，助理心领神会地比手势告诉他，第一回合时间已所剩无几。尼尔森拉扯着裁判的袖子，打算把仅剩的几秒钟拖满，勇利却不想给他这个机会。他在裁判阻挡他的手收回并准备从二人之间退开的瞬间，冲尼尔森面门正中补了一记直拳。

铛，铛——

「直拳！尼尔森选手再次被击倒！压着第一回合结束的铃声！」

「哦......我想再多十秒钟他也确实无法起身了。」

勇利左手被裁判高高举起，身后有医护人员将尼尔森抬下擂台，他听到幕天席地的呼喊他名字的声音，教练和助理无法克制激动的心情翻上台一同举起他的右手——他们从签订合同开始就担心勇利的安全而不是胜负，有希子站在台下一角的阴影中矜持地鼓掌。电视台的镜头正从围绳之间推到面前。

树生坐在角落里灌进一口冰水，牙齿连着喉咙和头部都要冻僵了，助理教练一面冲洗他额前的伤口，一面叮嘱他不要相信AI那种东西。树生点点头，心里盘算着如何给机甲设定基本的进攻防守模式。

「b2斗志昂扬，白都树生看上去却心不在焉，在这种情况下开始第二回合，还真是让人不安。」

树生如往常一样移动起来，他每一次穿着机甲训练和比赛的数据都会成为AI的基础资料，b2是一个普普通通的对手，因此他选择这场比赛进行尝试。

「白都树生只是在移动。他在戏弄b2吗？」

「b2，刺拳，刺拳，连续刺拳，打在白都树生的腹部，但并没有破坏他的稳定。」

机甲似乎检测到了b2的进攻，树生在受到第一拳击打后便不着痕迹地撤步。按照传统套路，下一拳通常是直拳，但b2的拳击毫无章法可言，他总是虎视眈眈地盯着树生的头，好像要徒手砍下来一样。

「又是连续刺拳。b2放弃了可能KO对手的机会，选择继续积蓄力量。」

「白都树生退到了围绳附近。」

b2速度快得像火箭筒，一发接一发地冲撞爆炸，树生腹部受到的重击快要让他呕吐出来。他等不了AI的下一步反馈，自己借着围绳的弹力，用左拳压住b2的右拳，整个身体的力量集聚在拳面上。

「KO了！白都树生使用交叉拳结束比赛。」

也没有什么值得高兴的。树生心想。


	8. Chapter 8

整整一周的连绵的阴雨还不停歇，那雨本是一丝风都没有地安静地落下，如果待在室内，不刻意去关照那潮润反光的地面，便在人眼里毫无存在感的细雨。连着七八天，只有两个下午稍稍露出太阳。天气湿且冷，衣服也湿且冷。低气压一内一外地包裹住树生的心。

也许项目本身经得起短暂的放慢速度，但他和他的机甲经不起，勇利两场排位赛之后已经进入前70位，他自己还在120位左右徘徊。由于所在子公司经营上的波动，不能即时获得收益的项目经费都被缩减了。他与伊藤将一同针对成果转化相关问题参加公司的项目说明会。公司总归最关注盈利，难免与研究员的初衷背道而驰，而获取经费却不得不分神处理二者的关系。伊藤是学术气息浓厚的家伙，他则是市场派，某种意义上上说也是有利互补。

树生注意到会议室里有两个尤其熟悉的面孔，集团内委派的中间管理层，那两位怡然地坐在主位，一边聊天一边摆弄面前的评价表。子公司的工作人员陆陆续续入座。树生在高强度集中训练之余还要关注项目的进度，急于求成的架势把伊藤吓到，也因此引发了一些争执，两人相互理解，但各有各的坚持无法妥协。最终竟是依靠这场需要一致对外争取资金的说明会，化解了难解的矛盾。哪怕只是一时的宽松，至少让他们都在压力中找到了紧急出口。

说明会的主题当然是成果转化，如何将机甲与集团掌握的庞大数据相关联，应用于医疗器械和辅助用具，以及部分高危的特种行业。技术为重点的内容由伊藤主讲，市场化运作的部分换树生报告。他有时迷惑于从小浸淫的环境对他造成的影响，比如现在。听取报告的委员先是坐正了身体，然后上身又更向前倾，像求知的学生一样做起笔记，树生捕捉到几双聚精会神的眼睛，知道自己做得不错，竟不自觉地得意起来。

“今天的项目报告十分有趣，集团也会乐意了解内容的。”

树生心里警铃大作。他在那群人之中长大，早在无意识的地方习得了他们的脾气和技巧，不久前的自喜像一面镜子，层层修饰剥开之后照见本心，总不过是与他轻鄙的人一模一样。

“不愧是你啊，树生先生。”

他面对伊藤发自内心的快乐完全笑不出来，身体被恐慌的情绪填满了，鼓胀得没有一丝能够呼吸的空隙。

“我需要跟你谈谈，”有希子突然打电话给他，“哥哥。”

他跟总裁的距离大约隔了两道永远打不开的门，跟妹妹可不是，所以他坐在卡座里，为她点了丝绒蛋糕并沏上一杯花茶。

“你们的项目被集团注意到了。”

“约哥哥出来就是为了谈工作嘛？”他喝一口咖啡，表现出一副埋怨的受伤模样。

有希子像看小孩子玩闹的家长似的，颇为无奈地等他自己停下来。树生与有希子之间几年没有展开过属于兄妹的话题，即便不聊工作也只是聊Megalonia和勇利，严肃程度与工作也相差无几，缺少话题的无趣场面也在意料之中。

“所以高层的意见是什么？”

“增加投资，直接管理。”

树生没有立即答话，反而心不在焉地摆弄起咖啡杯来。

“有希子你怎么想？”

“对项目而言不是坏事。”

树生垂着眼睑，盯住咖啡杯里摇晃出的清澈的深色漩涡。这样的场景似曾相识，确切地说是绝对经历过一次。“征求我的意见啊......集团明明已经有决定了。”

项目所在的子公司由母公司控股，决策很大程度上受母公司左右，项目组只能在集团决策确定的范围内争取自主。

“也算是好事。但有一个条件。”

“军用技术永远是各国最尖端的科技之一，哥哥。与军方合作，财务上和政治上获得的支援是在别处不可能取得的，借助他们力量我才能真正决定集团的方向。”

“你在争取军方支持的同时，别人也会动用资源做一样的事。”

“医疗器械，集团内有相应的生产与销售公司，在实业中绝对是高利润的行业。白都集团在商业上的地位早已不可撼动，要问还欠缺什么，权力，政治上的影响力，左右整个利益集团的力量。而为急剧扩张的军队提供科研帮助，是最有效的途径。所有知识产权都由公司掌握，研究者的初衷根本不值一提。集团成功过至少一次，不知究竟多少次，现在又想故技重施。”

“如果最终决议是这样呢？”

“我作为一只小白鼠，自然是跑不掉。”树生说，“在那之前，我总要再寻求些支持。”

“这个项目不由你掌控，也许会成为盯着你的那群人的筹码。我不信任他们。”

树生了解了这场约会的意义所在，有希子提前告诉他一部分情报，让他早做准备。他如战线上的兵士一样，拉开肩膀挺起胸膛，立马横枪地迎战，还要将有希子拉到自己一边。

“小白鼠。哥哥是这样看待自己和勇利先生的吗?”有希子像被他种下的刺桩扎伤了似的。

“如果类比化妆品的研发过程，也可以是兔子。”树生话题一转，“你知道我还有点儿路子。”

机甲开发的信息来自集团内部，他姑且还是股东之一，有些资料可以查阅，不能查阅的部分，便从实验室工作的老朋友那里打听。得知勇利的状况就更容易了，每日的训练报道以及比赛时的表现都被他的团队作为分析素材，其实作为未来的目标，分析勇利已是他的本职工作。勇利的自体系统仍然会展现出排异的表征，抗排异药物短则服用一年，未来要服用到几时，因为从无先例，他也不知道。同时集团还在物色其他的试验者，用来进行重复实验，收集有价值的数据，古老的毫无新意的“试刀”丑闻没曝光不代表不曾发生。他对贫民区活得如同行尸走肉的垃圾可不怀什么怜悯之心，那些家伙本身的恶足以将他们自己摧毁，不需要多余地踏上一脚。他纯粹不齿某些人的贪得无厌，一手持有亿万财富，一手掌握生杀大权，却吝啬得一丁点儿成本都不想支付。

“那群家伙没有一个好对付的。我不希望我可爱的妹妹被他们利用和绑架。”

他对有希子没有过怀疑，两人关系冷淡不过是随身份变迁而来的不适应，或许对有希子表现为总裁形象时是否存在自我抱持过担忧，毕竟他自己至今仍困在这个死局里挣扎。但显然有希子在处理同一问题上比他擅长太多，这真令人嫉妒，也真令人高兴。

有希子给自己添了一杯茶，紧绷的肩膀和面部肌肉都放松下来。

“关于哥哥您上次提到的事，设置在番外地的机构是不可能撤回的，那里很快就要纳入开发规划，需要代理人长期收集信息。”

树生点点头。他不会阻拦集团合法的开发计划。

“生产小组暂时关闭了。早期集团对机甲的评估过于乐观。”她叹口气，“勇利最近的状况你清楚。所以暂时关闭了。”

树生安坐着，等待有希子说出最后的要求。

勇利第一次走进了白都府邸，与工作为无关的，真正属于私人的住宅。

客厅大得空旷，长桌从一扇门延伸到另一扇门，勇利跟随管家的引领，坐到有希子对面，中间隔着数米宽的桌面。管家为有希子斟上红酒，又给他倒果汁。两人静默地坐着，随时间流逝，空气变得局促起来。

“小姐很久没跟别人一同用餐了。”管家说道，“树生少爷住在别馆，这里总是小姐一个人。”

勇利点点头。

“去厨房看下吧。”有希子左手食指轻抚酒杯的底托，眼睛在管家和勇利之间移动了一个来回。

“他太自作主张了。”她笑笑。

勇利也笑笑。两个半是合作半是朋友的人，在一个既亲近又疏远的地方吃饭，确实奇怪了些。看来他们都不太擅长这样的场合。

“敬一个人。”他端起果汁杯。

餐车周围鱼类和香草的味道引起了勇利一点点兴趣，而送到面前的晚餐口味与平时别无二致，无论管家再怎样将主厨的手艺说得天花乱坠，他能吃的也就是不带调味的有限集中蔬菜和蛋白质。

“料理方法与平时不一样呢。装盘也挺不错？”见到勇利闷不吭声，有希子反倒笑起来，“你和主厨肯定都要埋怨我。”

勇利在这一笑中才认识到有希子身上还留着点天真。他很少有机会停下来关注有希子，准备比赛和应付机甲大大小小的毛病耗费了大部分的精力，而有希子也总是风风火火。老总裁在世的时候，常在这张长桌上吃饭的还有三个人，爷爷和兄妹俩，老爷子将两个孩子都当作继承人培养，有希子更好强些，眼见她周旋于各种势力之间，很难想起这只是一个二十出头的年轻姑娘。

“等你的身体恢复了，再请主厨去你那里。”她又将笑容收了回去。

“机甲生产和安装的计划都中止了。”话题不知怎么又绕回到前些天的事上，有希子还是耿耿于怀，她本不必向他解释任何内容。

“有希子小姐，我完全信任你。”勇利诚挚地回答，他感受到有希子竭力想要赢得什么。

窗帘被突来的阵风翻卷起来，发出稠稠的鼓动声，风在其中巡视了一圈又一圈。管家把窗户关上，餐厅里又恢复了平静。

“台风快要登陆了，近些天都会下雨。”有希子像嘱托似的说。


	9. Chapter 9

树生参与的项目果然被集团接管了，上下游资源集团内统一调度，知识产权属于子公司，禁止向集团外授权，成果转化的范围暂时保留在了民用领域。

他第三场排位赛的对手也确定下来。斯通在Megalonia的排位虽不高，但曾是四大联合会认证的拳王，上赛季被组委会视为拳王的有力竞争者之一。然而他在排位赛阶段出了一场车祸，肋骨断了几根，捅穿肺部，出院时赛季已然结束了。伤愈后重回WBC，战绩依然不俗。他的打法以力量见长，以前两回合KO对手取胜而闻名。

与树生比赛的要求是斯通的经纪人提出的，原因在于赞助商高额的邀约，报酬与树生所在的俱乐部五五分账。出于提高排名的考量，树生没有推辞。

确定赛程后的首日，他先去了实验室，将相关比赛数据导入计算机，模拟比赛计算胜率。

3%，他的胜率仅有3%。

“他是力量和气势见长，同时兼具技术的类型，很难防守。”教练在俱乐部休息室的屏幕上分析模拟比赛中的动作，“在以往的比赛中，很多选手撑不过一回合，根本等不到优势发挥；有些选手过早地消耗了大量的体力，略有疏忽就被他抓住破绽。同级别力量型选手鲜有人能占到他的便宜。”

“胜率只有3%还是吓到我了。”树生实话实讲，“我本以为至少有个二十几。”

“他的右拳极有力，而机甲又强化了他的力量。”

“所以弱点只在一叶受过伤的肺？”

“大概是的。”

“我想知道他的肺可以支撑这样的进攻几个回合。”树生开始搜索他复出后的比赛，最长一次进行到第三回合前半。

斯通上一场的对手鼻梁骨断了，还有脑震荡和鼓膜破裂。Megalonia的规则就是这样，裁判无法保护选手，他们不能叫停比赛，没有技术得分取胜，非要一方倒下不可。选手们不在意自己哪里会被打中，无论伤得多深，只要将对手KO就能取胜，因此比赛中完全放弃防御的人也不在少数。观众们爱的就是这个，凶猛、激烈、鲜血淋漓。先进的科技配合原始的法则，无怪开赛之初就被地下拳场毫不客气毫无保留地取用。而斯通是他们最喜欢的选手之一，气势汹汹的速攻，没什么人比他更善于点燃现场氛围了。

“他最长的一场比赛。”树生指着随比赛影像播放进行的分析用屏幕。“根据动作解析，他这时与开场时相比，速度和力度减弱不到5%。他的肺比普遍的想象好太多了。”

不过我会打败他的，树生心里想。

“我要一份训练计划，与机甲协作的部分你可以联系伊藤。”

两天之后，树生拿到了他第三场排位赛的新合约以及对应的训练计划。他本身耐力很好，普通的商业比赛可以轻松打到第十六回合。需要调整的技术主要有两处，首先是面部暴露过多，以前勇利似乎也提醒过他，说你清秀的脸上没留下疤痕真是奇迹。他那时没往心上放，如今却想起来了。他要把拳头和手肘举得更高些，保护脆弱的下巴、鼻梁和眼眶。第二就是步法，尤其要注意对方的刺拳，虽然不是最为有力的招式，然而速度又快又直冲面部，对树生爱好眨眼的潜意识十分不友好。同时，机甲送往实验室进行系统升级和数据更新。

正如团队提前模拟的，比赛一开始树生试探性地应对对方的攻势，一边小幅度后退躲闪连续的刺拳，一边绕向其身体外侧寻找机会。他尽力使自己保持在场地中央区域，避免被压在角落或围绳附近失去闪躲的空间。观众呼喊着“Stone”的绰号，自己身后的VIP席则传来让他反击的助威。

第一回合后他回到自己的一角，忽略掉全无意义的起哄，听教练快速介绍刚传来的数据分析报告。从技术上来说，斯通的有效得分很少，尽管Megalonia不计算这个，但它可是衡量进攻防守效率的伟大标准。

他很灵活，我打不中他。树生看斯通对他的教练说话，便低声给他配音，惹得身边的助手好一通笑。

第二回合斯通的拳头基本都落在了树生的拳套和手臂的机甲上，声音听起来十分悦耳，树生信心满载，渐渐开始主动。他仍旧打算从侧面切入，快步移动到对方右边，挥出一记小勾拳。斯通接下这一拳，仿佛没有任何闪避或抵挡的意图。但树生也只得了这一次最好的机会。

第三回合树生依旧按照策略消耗斯通的体力，并在右侧发动了三次有效进攻。他感到不太对劲儿。

“他今天状态不好，移动和进攻速度都慢了，防守还有死角。”

“你说得对，”教练取下耳机，不再关注技术组的报告，“是好机会。”

是好机会不假，可树生觉得扫兴，他更愿意面对一个满状态，甚至是120%状态的斯通。一个强劲的，值得他用三周以来付出的汗水和精力应对的强敌，不在状态，无疑是开赛以来最令他泄气的一次。即便取胜，也无法证明自己，胜利未免来得太容易。

但他还是尽全力在第四回合展开反击，用如同台风带来的暴雨一般令人难以喘息的节奏和力量。看台的呐喊大片地倒向了他，树生只想尽快结束比赛。

斯通没撑过第四回合。裁判宣布比赛结果之后，树生兴致缺缺，草草地向四面起立欢呼的观众致谢。

“你看上去像输掉了比赛。”伊藤说。

“累了。”树生不知道这种乏力是哪里来的，整个人都陷入一种低迷的状态，做什么都不如回家闷头大睡。

隔天一早树生是被不停歇的通话请求铃声吵醒的，通讯录上接连跳出不相识的号码，像雨天湖面上露头呼吸的鱼儿一样一个接一个地冒出来。他接通经纪人的号码，同时打开影像系统，经纪人的脸几乎要冲破屏幕似地靠近，占满整面墙。他让树生打开电视看新闻。

「白都集团时隔三年重新启动的Megalonia赛事自开放注册以来，就在公民之间引发热潮，高额的冠军奖金和白都集团为排名前10的选手提供的附加服务，吸引了众多参赛者，其中也不乏四大联合会的现役拳手。日前，“岩石”斯通与白都树生两位选手之间的排位赛刚刚决出结果，后者在第四回合取胜。正在这场比赛中，已进行过半的新赛季曝出了第一桩丑闻。据关系者透露，赛前场馆经营者曾支付巨额款项，要求斯通及其经纪人承诺输掉比赛，选手本人已公开向各界致歉，并永久退出Megalonia赛事。白都选手一方暂无回应。」

树生回忆起比赛时的情景，确实有几分蹊跷，但比赛中本考虑不了那么多事，赛后一闪而过的疑虑又被胜利后的情绪冲散了。现在回想起来，倒是打假拳能够解释得通。

“你准备怎样回应？”

“场馆经营者设立赌局，为此买通了对方左右比赛结果，不过如此。拳击比赛的那点事儿谁不知道呢，没什么好在意的。”

两三天后，他与久迩一同受邀参加聚会，主办方是训练设备的赞助商之一，借着Megalonia的东风赚得盆满钵满。树生本不想去，却被久迩调笑，说自从比赛开始，社交场上就只闻你名不见你影了，跟你五年级研修和做论文时相比有过之而无不及。第四场排位赛暂时还没安排，出席一次活动确无不可，他便不多推辞。

席间树生遇到几位参赛的选手，山本秀介也在。他带着小原主播一同来的，女孩子穿一身绛色的礼服，将身材包裹得凹凸有致，挽着山本的臂弯一派小鸟依人的样子，偶尔遇见其他客人寒暄，露出职业的端庄甜美的微笑。树生在一组沙发上跟人聊天，远远地瞧见他们。

“怎么，嫉妒？”

“那个三流故事哪有业内人士当真啊。”山本正巧转过脸与树生四目相对，两人不约而同地大笑起来，树生招呼两人同坐，说些没什么确切内容的玩笑话。

参加联合会比赛的职业选手有经纪人领着，与到场的赞助商聊天。商业活动也是他们收入的一大来源，如果签下三五年代言，每年也可以省下不少东奔西跑筹备比赛的力气。只有树生这种不依凭职业联赛为生的人，才能闲闲坐在一边喝果汁。他占着一张桌子好像主人一样，敞开大门，愿来的便来，坐厌了便走。

“白都先生，您还认识我吗？”

给树生惹来麻烦的场馆经理向他走来，满脸堆笑地停在他面前。

树生轻轻搭了一下他伸出的手，心想，我可不是认识你吗，那件破事叫记者堵我一天门。“赌局赚的钱得有我一半吧？”他说，“先欠着，赛季结束再跟你算这笔账。”

“是是是。托您的福，集团才会给我开出这样优裕的条件。”

“怎么就泄露消息了？”

“您没听说吗？”

“大家都知道，我一心放在训练上，杂事有人处理好就罢了。”

“是斯通自己联系的媒体。他真是烂透了。今年医生禁止他再打拳，除了肺的毛病，还有视网膜脱落，原本就该退役了。他拿了集团的酬劳，又给您取胜下注大赚一笔，您知道，赛前评论员大多预测他胜率较高。谁能想到他比赛后又把消息卖给了媒体，挣足了钱拍屁股走人。再聪明的猎手也会偶尔栽在狡猾的畜生身上。”

树生嗯嗯啊啊地应付几句，自顾自地思索起集团的作为。事情曝光当天有希子曾与他通话，大致是说集团会出面摆平，他只当是经纪人动用了这层关系，没往心上放。如果左右比赛结果本身就是集团的授意，那根本目的绝对不在一场比赛本身，赌局赚再多也是小钱。

“一体式机甲是集团的重要研发项目，为了争取军方的支持，它应当展现出他们所需要的强化效果和稳定性，比数据更直观的就是勇利在Megalonia中大获全胜。”

“哥哥，我可以向你保证，他一定会得到冠军。这是他的目标，也是我的，整个项目的目标。”

他沉浸在拳击的世界里太久，久到忘记了重启赛事的初衷：不是让拳手在白都集团的平台上展示人的力量，而是在亲手搭建的平台上向世人展示白都集团的力量。让勇利得到冠军当然是赛事的目标，因为这份荣誉的本质，是集团用以售卖技术拉拢军方的最佳广告。

那么他是不是可以推断，所在项目由集团直接管理后，自己的比赛成绩也成为了事关集团力量的指标之一，他们必须确保他进入前三十，甚至前十，最好是让勇利率先挑战冠军成功，再让他去跟勇利打一场挑战赛。花钱收买斯通，是因为他们认为他会输。

他为了抵达向往的地方，做了一百五十分的准备，怀抱两百分的勇敢和激情，他们却能够轻松地高唱着声势浩大的质疑的歌，列队践踏而过。


	10. Chapter 10

第三回合还没开始，勇利就摆出进攻的姿态，营造一种紧张感，继而步步逼近，让观众禁不住高声助威，让整个场馆都要跟随他的节奏。很快对手便被卷入其中，叫一套组合拳打挂了彩。正是第二次组织进攻，气势高昂的时刻，勇利突然打了个激灵，脊椎的某一处被冰，或者是其他什么结冰点更低的物质猛然接触，大脑叫喊出尖锐的疼痛，而后那冰凉的东西在体温的熨帖之下融化成不那么刺骨的液体，从机甲和身体的缝隙之间流向腰部，同时带走了整个后背的热量，短短几秒钟，他已经觉得自己冻透了。他许多年未曾经历这样的冰冷，时间久到几乎足够忘记少年时在雪夜的颤抖，肌肉难受控制地自发地颤抖，大脑也并控制不了他的肌肉，似乎所有的注意力都关注于“冷”的感受了，每一秒无意义的生命在流逝，后背的液体也许是血也说不定。

在他短暂失神的空档，对手的铁拳毫不留情地招呼上来，勇利的侧腹结结实实地挨了几拳。在全无防备的情况下，肌肉也不见得多么有用，他感到内脏被击中而离开了本应在的位置，快要从喉头飞跃而出。幸而手肘和小臂还护在身前。

背后的液体没有继续流，他的神识也重新回到了比赛当中。

勇利同时察觉到了左眼和平衡系统的异常，外侧视野忽明忽暗，脚下略感轻浮。他战术性地放弃了此后不到半回合的进攻，一边防守，一边适应机甲的变化，加上回合间的二十秒，应该足够他稳定下来分析局势并做出修正了。

转身回到角落时摄像机拍到了双方的背影，树生看着勇利背后一条似有若无，只在灯光和特殊角度才看得到的痕迹暗道不妙。机甲供电和运算元件的冷却液泄漏了。机甲设计时考虑到一体式机甲要整日无休地运转，为电池和主板安装了冷却系统，冷却液在高压真空罐中保存。冷却液泄漏会造成两个结果，首先就是接触到的皮肤冻伤，他想勇利应该已经体会到了。接着就是系统检测到冷却液泄漏关闭阀门，冷却系统停止运行，进而电池和主板也会因过热保护停止工作。团队未必携带了新的冷却罐，即使带了，二十秒休息时间也难以更换完成，唯一可能就是手动启动应急程序。

他打开通讯设备，想要联系有希子。现场出现的助理他都不认识。号码拨通连线音响起的时候，他忽然后悔了，他不该不了解现场细节就指手画脚，而更大的可能是勇利下回合就能胜出，这样慌张冒失地过问，反而会扰乱比赛节奏，也显得自己对于比赛过于重视了。于是他按下终止连线的按键，重新坐回到沙发中央。

在接下来的两回合里，勇利击倒了对手。而关于机甲故障的处理，是稍晚时候勇利亲自告诉他的。正如他所考虑，工作人员手动检测运行环境，启动了应急程序，并要求在十分钟内结束比赛。树生没忍住又问了勇利当下的情况，他说新的冷却罐还没更换，机甲暂时停止运行，语气轻松得像在说他还没来得及吃完饭。

“你训练负荷过重了，停下来休息。”

久迩亲自动手把树生从高速摆动的梨球前拉开，教练站在一旁，早已放弃劝说。树生草草扫过两人紧皱的眉头，从久迩抓他的双手中挣脱。

“我心里有数。”

从餐会回来之后，树生的身影才是真正从社交场合消失了，他整日从早到晚在拳馆训练，仿佛精神和肉体都不知道疲惫，没有一天或一刻肯停下来休息。他摘掉拳套，又去摇动跳绳。淡而无味的饮食，喝起来远不及看上去那样好的蛋白质饮料，他连续不间断地吃了几个月，几乎要忘记其他食物更复杂丰富的味道。他并不介意，因为它们是现阶段并不必要的食物。

实验室的工作也全部交给了伊藤，尽管两人之间依旧存在分歧，但他还是需要更专业的支援。其实他并不放心，也许是强烈的控制欲作祟，树生常常因梦到机甲故障而惊醒再难入睡，不得不在半夜驱车赶往实验室检查，或在天色微明之际播放一段勇利的比赛视频，等待伊藤上班后致电询问。他的睡眠质量不佳，这很奇怪，每天将体力消耗殆尽也不能使他睡得安然，乌青的眼圈面积扩大得越发明显。支撑他的恰是内心的纷杂纠缠，让他在忙碌于练习和关注研发进度的时候，感到自己心无旁骛地在追求什么。

“你们走吧，我最后会关灯锁门。”

夏天来临之后，夜晚到得太迟，十点半以后拳馆才会正式关门。树生关掉所有的区域照明，只留下拳台正上方的顶灯，把他独自圈在围绳中间，四下的蝉鸣极静，静过他头脑中的喧嚣。

前些天有希子不知从哪听说他生气了，特意来联络他，解释自己和集团的用意。他反而因为有希子的知情更加生气。她本可以不告诉他，让他憎恨白都集团这个庞然大物，但她偏要说其中有她的授意，请他原谅。他当然会原谅她，毕竟她并不能完全理解这场比赛的意义。可接受道歉又只会令他感到更加屈辱，因为事情发生时没有人给过他选择，过后继续追究于事无补，没有人能给他不接受的选择。

他练习进攻的走位，头脑里牵连着唤醒无数记忆。最初他还太小，只隐约记得自己作为集团继承人被领进那幢，比曾目睹的全部世界都更宽广的宅邸，房子像城堡一般壮丽，庭院里有宽阔的马路，还有一片高尔夫球场。他在那里长大，按照白都少爷的标准，做着应该做的事情。然后他逃跑了，把嘈杂的议论和恼人的说教扔给有希子之后逃跑了，他甚至连要逃去哪里都没有目标。他一面羞愧一面嫉妒，一面受集团恩惠，一面抗拒其意志。

他在失控的情绪中挣扎着，走上了第四场排位赛的擂台。

梅斯排名33，树生面对他时竟有几分心虚，紧张得双手发抖。他为自己打气，这人是你道路上的障碍，你要击败他，击败他，击败他。

他确实地击败了他，远不及前三场那样游刃有余。他一心只想着进攻，忽略了防守，让自己门户大开，前六个回合几乎被梅斯压着打。左边脸颊和唇角青紫一片，右眉骨被打碎，裂开的口子大约寸长，临时的冷敷、胶带和喷剂都不很有用，一旦他重新回到场上，半边脸便血流如注。整个右眼眶里积满鲜血，眼前的景象都像浸在血泊里，黏稠而模糊。他用了一个回合取胜，拼上性命似的，不在意伤得多重，进攻又进攻，好像要与对方同归于尽。

一点儿也不优雅。

勇利担心树生，他整个赛季第一次见到他这副狼狈的样子，好像又回到Megalonia开赛前，每一拳都带着情绪，悲伤、愤怒、急迫和不加掩饰的莽撞的好胜心。而他的对手是赛季前就排名靠前的选手，显然也把树生研究过了。

他想找树生谈谈。

携带电话的联系人列表近半年经过一次大更新，系统依据联系人的互动程度排序，现在最顶端是有希子、教练和经纪人，然后是拳馆办公室、主治医生及机甲研发实验室。树生被挤到了翻页之后的位置。他们很少有直接的联系，以前总是树生更积极，他不主动之后频率就降低到屈指可数。勇利的直觉以为，树生在躲避他。

“你还好吗？”他发送消息过去。

“眉骨碎了，右眼现在像个没长好的小毛桃，说青不青，说红不红的。还少了两颗牙。没以前那么好看了。”

树生是避重就轻的一把好手。他当然知道勇利此时发来信息不仅是问他的伤，还想了解发挥失常的原由，可让他对着别人承认自己的软弱倒不如要了他的性命，那个人是勇利也不行。如果这样做了，等于给自己退缩的借口，将再没有力量向前。

勇利知道破相是树生的挡箭牌，拳击也是。一个让他暂时把内心的痛苦和恐惧藏起来的地方，也许是唯一的，可逃避的地方。既不必面对天赋的召唤，也不必面对旁人的要求，二者的冲突看不见了，它们还在，可确实看不见了。如果他无法在拳击上取得一个好成绩，那就等于失去了唯一的庇护，赤裸裸的。

“我不是问这个。”

眉骨什么的，牙什么的，很快会好，他连神经受损都可以修复。

“没大碍。总有一天会在比赛中跟你相遇的。”

树生每次都这样说，好像这句话有什么特殊的意义一样，勇利不知道该怎样回答。说他其实不希望树生继续下去吗？

“赶紧到冠军的位置上等我吧，勇利先生。也许再一场比赛就可以了。”

公民区似乎每天都在变化，而番外地总是一副老样子，到处都是灰黄的颜色，好像一张老照片。没有一横排的路障拦截，也没有成群结队的居民抗议，两个月前的冲突仿佛完全不曾发生。汽车沿主街道行驶了几分钟，在一栋方方正正的楼房前停下。整栋楼是旧的，跟其他的一切一样蒙着灰尘和赤裸的日光，只有拐角的两层楼白得鲜亮刺眼，如同模糊记忆中一个过于明晰的片段，存在感昭彰。这两层楼显然刚刚装潢过，外墙涂料也与这里常见的不同。两天前整个地区大量降雨，临街建筑的墙根多少要溅上泥水，保持洁白崭新的理由，一是使用极小颗粒外墙涂料，番外地没有这个；二是有人来擦，番外地更没有闲工夫关心一个墙面。显而易见，这里是白都集团的工作站。

从面向窄巷的侧门走出来迎接他们的人正是早先代表居民交涉的眼镜男西川。他像是没看见勇利，只问有希子日安。

三人从侧门进入，内部看起来像个办事处，大堂两侧有几排座椅，面向正门的是个前台，他们所走的通道在前台背后。透过隔栅勇利看到大堂里等候的居民，多半是青壮年男性，有人在填写表格，有人在来回踱步。

“新建的医疗站，提供身体检查，是目前集团与番外地的合作项目之一。”

西川领着他们参观检查室，离开最深处一间时，勇利回头又瞧了一眼。

“这是附加项目。”有希子说，“通过的人的信息会提取备案，他们有资格申请参加藤卷拳馆组织的比赛。”

“海港周边的居民已经全部统计完成了，接下来医疗站会设置到更深的区域。”

西川看看勇利又看看有希子，继续说下去。

勇利望向窗户外面，街上走着身穿医疗站制服，胸袋前夹着工作证的男女。这里是集团势力扩张的前站，通过体检和普查掌握本地居民的信息。集团开发的进程不会慢下来，划定的地区最终要变为公民区的花园。

“西川先生。你在这里。”正当他们要离开的时候，大厅里来了一个男人。男人留着平头，皮肤晒得黝黑发亮，左肩纹了大片的樱花。

“泪桥片区也有人想要来啊，工地或者拳馆，都行。”男人注意到有希子在场，稍稍侧身背向她，露出爽朗的笑脸。

“带他们先来体检啊，通过了还是按人头给你提成。”

“这个是其次。”男人说，“拿ID卡那件事是真的嘛？怎么就没消息了？”

“当然是。”西川指指有希子，“总裁就在这里呐。”

有希子点头。

“我妹妹在搞机甲维修的老爷子那里学徒，她想去白都集团的研究所呢。”男人不跟有希子对话，也不看她的脸庞，额上的汗滴闪着羞赧的微光。

“谁也不想做一个籍籍无名的人吧。”眼镜男回答说，他像在敌阵中直取对方主将人头一样盯着有希子的身影，“向上爬有什么错。”

“比赛推迟了两周。”教练站在拳台下面，盯着树生练习重点保护右眼的打法。他原本习惯右侧进攻，帮助他取得胜利的进攻，往往由右拳完成，而现在他要将右拳更多用于防守。

“但愿这倒霉的伤口愈合得更好些。”自从第四场排位赛受伤后，伊藤就禁止树生再进实验室，让他充分休息，减少用眼，树生整个眼窝和眼眶里鲜血满盈的样子真的把他吓坏了。他只是个工程师，不是医生。

“你可以在这两周里看到勇利进入前10名。”久迩说。

树生向陪练示意暂停。“他的比赛确定了？”

“跟樱田。”

樱田是目前积分第三的选手，由于积分前二的选手挑战失败而取得第一顺位。勇利的第三场排位赛早在几周前就结束了，第四场的对手和时间迟迟未能确定。排名在前的选手单方面避而不战，他们可以不冒被取代的风险；集团也在等待一个最终的对手，一个在赛季后期拥有第一顺位的挑战者，勇利在本场取胜便可以少打一场比赛。

“比你最后一场早六天。”

树生不得不承认接下来的一场排位赛将是他本赛季最后的比赛。如果取胜，他就可以进入前十，继而获得挑战冠军的资格，顺位在先的勇利一定会在冠军的位置上等他这个虔诚的挑战者。然而整个团队的人都心知肚明，以他现在的状态几乎不可能打赢。经纪人曾提议另外选择一个排名20上下的选手，切实地提高积分，准备下一个赛季，但树生拒绝了。无论下个赛季的起点是30还是20，他都会打进前10直接面对勇利。而对当前赛季来说，前10以外的排名没有任何意义。

“我讨厌Megalonia。”伊藤对着他淤血未消的右眼眼球说，“听说你下一场比赛的对手有200磅。”

“他大概有220磅以上，三分之四个我，差两个量级。”树生回答，“但要记得，我是兼有技术、速度和耐力的类型。”

“那你也只能用拳头。综合格斗可以使用很多不同类型的技巧，也许还有胜算。”

“你什么时候开始看综合格斗了？我以为你跟我可爱的妹妹一样，不好奇‘原始的’‘暴力’。”

“我只是看《刃牙》。海王很有趣。”

“不喜欢刃牙吗？”《刃牙》也不算综合格斗，树生想。

“谈不上喜不喜欢，只觉得生来就拥有超强‘血统’这件事，有时真让人泄气，但你又不得不承认‘天赋’正是这样的东西。”

“这也许就是我需要这副机甲的原因。”他将在最后一场排位赛中面对一个体重超过他60磅的对手。


	11. Chapter 11

工程师最后阖上机甲核心的后盖，新的冷却罐更换完毕。

自从接受手术以来，回实验室修理机甲成了勇利生活的重要内容。他已对身体检查习以为常，只是维修机甲的微妙感受难以言表，如果一部机械能够表达，返厂时大概也有同样的想法。他总是听到机甲重启的声音，那声音很轻，像一颗小小的心脏突突地跳动，其他人听不见，他们距离太远，而它就在他原本心脏的右上角。

“谢谢。”勇利活动活动手脚，确定另一个东西重新加入他的身体。

“所有植入的医疗器械都能被身体分辨出它不属于自己吗？”他曾经想问树生这个问题，但没有问出口，听起来像是在担心异化的前兆。很快便也不必问了，排异反应解释了一切，他可以确定，铁家伙还不是他的一部分。

实验室依旧很安静，所有工作人员都停下来，屏住呼吸看他。他在医院做身体检查时遇到过一组研修医见习，他们把他围在中间，当他做实验中的一个特别的研究对象。这里的大家倒是更客气些，在自己的座位上没有围拢过来。

“请这边走。”濑户领着他，“您还需要重新做一次全面检查，同机甲安装结束时一样的。”

勇利跟在后面，右臂的肌肉突突地抖起来。

检查结束的第三天，实验室确定了抽搐的来源，由于机甲的不兼容，电信号刺激到人体神经导致肌肉跳动。机甲被强制关闭了，他又回到了原点。

“手抬起来。”

“腰沉下去。”

“脚不要停。”

勇利肩膀一紧，机甲下的皮肤汗毛倒竖。

“控制你的身体，准确击打到眼睛看的地方。”

“它是一个整体，从脚开始，用上你的腰、肩、肘。”

右拳恰好停在沙袋前，阻止了沙袋的摇摆。他手臂绷直，要集中足够多的注意力才能让它完成预想的动作。

“拳击不必是严肃的运动。”

“当心与身体相互信任，它们就是自由的。”

他开始放松，意识流经的任何角落，拳头都能够到达。

“要延期比赛吗？”有希子不知何时站在了训练室门口。

“不，没有必要。”

“实验室已经在加班研究方案，但一时还修不好。”

“您可以请他们不必着急。把它关掉就好。”勇利脱掉手套往镜子前走去，机甲的叶片微微作响。

不是每个场馆的更衣室都很狭小，只是这间体育馆太老了，老到已经成为了保护建筑，它的更衣室简直像是中学某个不吃香的社团的活动室，长椅夹在两排金属衣柜之间，过道刚刚能站下一个人，按照勇利的身量，转身都困难。他感觉不是很好，或者说有几分怪异，全身的细胞似乎都在沉睡，没有任何兴奋的征兆。也许是因为樱田，可能是叫樱田吧，太普通，没什么短板也没什么突出的个性，不能引起他更强烈的回应。勇利来到走廊做热身，樱田也在。

“您好，很荣幸能跟您成为对手呢。”樱田说话节奏很慢，带着柔软的鼻音。

走在通往拳台的过道时，他也笑着向观众挥手，拳手相互致意时，眉眼还如同弯月。

樱田是个没特色的选手。评论家们说。他没有短板，也没有长处，规矩得如同自学书籍中的范例。几乎没有这样的选手能在拳台上活下来，观众和投资方都不喜欢，缺乏商业价值的选手最好的出路就是当教练。然而不论外界如何评判，樱田还是凭借“毫无特色”走到了Megalonia积分第三的位置。

拳击是暗藏在拳手之间的秘密。一个拳手究竟有没有特色，他的对手知道。

前三个回合勇利打得很不适应，拳台上的气氛不像通常一样剑拔弩张，樱田气息平缓身体稳定，不露痕迹地化解掉了他几次速攻。不适感并非来源于自身，也不是简单的照明太晃眼或设备老旧到可以捕捉电流声。场上的空气的错的，他因空间不属于自己而不自在。其他人似乎觉察不出任何异样，第一回合结束时助理教练还以为他的神经又在疼痛。

勇利开始观察樱田，使他难受的氛围必定是他创造的。他不主动进攻，绕着对方移动。樱田也不着急，态度像更衣室门口的寒暄一样舒缓。他按照三步一吸三步一呼的节奏动作，勇利终于在听凭身体适应樱田之后意识到了这点。

两拍倍数的节奏容易表现出力量，也符合左右交替的动作规律，训练往往使用四拍组织呼吸和步伐。同时人们又普遍认为，三拍节奏轻柔浪漫，不适合出现在运动中。樱田与习惯了四步一呼吸的拳手比赛，彼此重拍交错，他总在对方弱拍的间隔进攻，当对手被卷入三拍的节奏，呼吸与身体动作配合的习惯遭到破坏，如果不能及时发现原因，便会陷入慌乱，空耗体能与精神力。或许这就是评论家未发现樱田获胜秘密的原因。他过于有特色了。

勇利在参加专业训练前常常独自环绕街区夜跑，他在仅有的短暂时间里享受平静。番外地的路灯稀疏黯淡，近处总是漆黑一片，而越往远处越有星月的微光漂散在空气里，只要望着前方的一点，路就越跑越宽。夜露让尘土沉降在地面，若是有风吹过，空气甚至称得上清新。那时，他还半张着嘴，三步一呼吸。

四回合钟响重新走到拳台中央，他带着一套新的策略。

「谁能告诉我场上发生了什么？」

「随着勇利选手步伐的调整，两人仿佛跳起了圆舞曲。」

「现场观众与我们一样吃惊。」

勇利继而找回速攻的优势，在樱田一次动作的时间内完成两次，拆三步呼吸为六步呼吸，肢体得以回到最为熟练的二拍强弱动作。

「樱田仍在尝试跟上勇利的节奏，两次防守失败。」

「圆舞曲中出现不和谐的杂音，是勇利选手打破这短暂的优雅。」

「直拳击倒！」

圆舞曲该演奏完毕了。勇利居高临下地看着樱田，重新夺取主场。

“机甲还ok吗？”助理教练问。

勇利点点头。在过去的五个回合里，他从嘈杂中分辨樱田创作的旋律，投入它，拆解它，终结它，与机甲的功能分毫无涉，铁家伙也不过是他本身的组成部分。

紧随其后的，树生收到集团发来的消息，请他安排时间回实验室为勇利进行手术。

“我代表你推辞了。”久迩告诉他，“你的排位赛仅剩五天，而已。”

“我会再发回信给集团。”树生早有准备，从得知故障原因起，他就在查阅资料，并向研修的大学附属医院发送了获取更多数据的请求，拟定了大略的方案，只需要发送给项目组，他们便会做详尽的手术安排。至于220磅的对手，他除了必备的策略以外，惟有尽全力一条路。

比赛也不是全无胜算。树生比他纤细小巧未必不是优势，他速度快，步伐灵活，可在闪避的基础上以对方的弱点为目标，下颚、肋骨或侧腹，他还要求陪练仿制了对方的机甲，专门针对裸露的部分做进攻练习。

“嘶......你倒是轻点。”久迩给树生的伤口贴胶布，眉骨处还留着几道缝线的痕迹，他在眼周涂上厚厚一层软膏，最后再用掩饰性的化妆材料将它们遮盖，只剩下白眼球中间一块不规则的淤血能证明他的右眼曾经受过重击。

“注意防守好你的伤口。它会比上一场更容易受伤。”

树生一边举高右拳一边躲闪，偶尔b5的重拳打在他手臂的机甲上，劈石断树一般的力量便逼得他连连后退，强烈的震动沿着手臂传过整个身体到达脚底，双腿都麻痹了似的。如果b5愿意，他甚至能够一路推着树生进角落。而树生的进攻则很难撼动他的立场，战术在铜墙铁壁面前无用之至，他疲于躲闪和防守，体力消耗很快。他又尝试在b5进攻时钻进他手臂下的空档，瞄准内脏贴身击打，然后快速绕开正面不断骚扰。两种节奏交替进行在最初颇有成效，而在他不慎被击中面部之后，便不再那么好用了。

“还是太保守，错失了很多机会。”树生赛后家也没回，直接去了实验室，他双脚跷在桌面上，一手揉着跳痛的三叉神经，露出不甘心的表情。

“我觉得你很厉害。”伊藤端了两碗泡面，一碗放在他脚边，“别踢翻了。”

“一般人看到他就会怕。”他说，“事后再去分析必然会发现很多问题，临场时没人可以做到滴水不漏。”

“他刚刚挤进前十，前面有三四个人打赢过他。”

“排名第一的有210磅，他们是同一量级。差距这么大的情况下，即使做了充足的准备，也很少有人会赢。”伊藤呼呼地吹着面，“你想躲开他的出拳，就必须要在几十分钟内始终保持警惕，神速反应的同时关注进攻机会选择进攻方式，那太苛刻了。”

“你知道谁可以帮我做到吗？”

伊藤边吸面边抬起眼睛看他。

树生把脚从桌上拿下，直视着他的眼睛。

“AI。如果我的设想能够实现。”


	12. Chapter 12

白都集团，或者说有希子，对挑战赛的宣传投入又一次超出树生预料。旗下制作公司策划的“The Champ”主题系列片每天播出一集，信号甚至覆盖了番外地，两组记者分别对勇利和托马斯进行跟踪报道，专题订阅量每日创新高。张贴的印刷海报采用AR技术，搭配普通设备就可以使画面上的两位拳手动起来。拳手卡片和食玩在孩子当中流行，街机厅也加入了Megalonia主题格斗游戏。赌局从胜负竞猜到回合竞猜，再到回合内时间竞猜，从公民区到番外地，从合法设立到地下赌局。走在任何地方都能看到他们，甚至每个擦肩而过的行人都能讲上一两分钟关于他们的话题。严肃评论家开始讨论Megalonia带来的经济价值和社会影响。整个世界仿佛陷入了一场突如其来的狂欢。在被割裂成无数小碎片的世界，人们何时会一同关心某个事件呢，他们的生活平淡，永远需要话题英雄。

“勇利的成功给了他们巨大的鼓舞，至少在那些不明真相的人眼里，未来触手可及。”

距离树生上次在集团总部出现已将近一年，秋天又一次到来，大片的梧桐叶开始泛黄，白森森的树干斑驳着卷起外皮，五爪枫叶染上了红色，在近处层层叠叠。大厦仍是高耸如云，烟灰的利刃将天幕划破。有机器悬在半空更换外墙，全新的复合材料单向通透，防弹抗冲击，据说还可以自清洁。只要它的核心正常运转，就每日都有新的技术诞生。树生走在它投落的阴影下，掏出衣兜里震动的手机，这是今天的第六条推送了。

「展现人与科技之美」「改变拳击的巅峰之战」「见证拳王诞生」途经的太阳能路灯灯柱屏幕上轮流播放着三支广告。

“在自己园区里还要宣传？”

勇利第四场排位赛结束当晚，集团为挑战赛准备的广告就投放出去了，商圈大楼外墙，车站，公共交通工具，一夜之间被海报铺满。

“距离比赛还有八周。”树生面对着电梯广告里一体式机甲的特写，“有人知道这玩意儿现在是一堆废铁吗？”

“项目成员被要求向所有人保密，包括董事会。我们签了跟你一样的特别协议。”濑户带他穿过一片空中花园，“研究所和生产组都搬去B栋了。”

实验室里只有几个人，除了最初参与项目的成员，就是跟踪勇利数据的研究员。生产组的无菌舱舱门紧闭，玻璃隔墙被白色布帘遮挡，没有一点儿光线透出来。

“人造神经系统无法再现人体神经系统的全部功能本就是在预见之中的事情，电信号可模拟，化学信号不可模拟。军方提供了一部分义肢案例数据，”濑户滑动粒子屏，“简单反射时大脑可以将义肢识别为自体，复杂活动错误率升高。”

“机甲本身不具有感知功能，原则上说，除非牵动连接人体的线路，否则义肢本身不应该有任何感觉。但实际上是，义肢各处都会无缘无故地产生痛感，仿佛肢体实存。”

“我在先前的邮件里提到过，也许机甲设计从一开始就走偏了方向。”树生说。

“我们觉得这东西运算和传播更快，想要拿它替代神经系统的一部分功能。对吧？”他环顾整个实验室，“真正能做决定的还是人体本身，外来的器械必须适合它。而在活体安装之前使用的实验材料，原本的神经系统已经死亡，所以冲突才没有表现出来。动物体实验中的特殊数据曾被忽略掉了。”

“新程序暂且弱化了机甲的独立功能，以确保身体功能完整性为目标。”濑户接着说。“手术时调整的部分分布在脊椎的一至三节，要把新线路替换进去。”

勇利一睁开眼就看见树生在他的病房，只有树生在他的病房，整个人陷在单人沙发里漫无目的地玩弄新款通讯设备，偶尔喝一口手边的咖啡。他好像很久没见过活生生又触手可及的树生了，比赛期间跟谁都有仇似的那个不能算数。

“好久不见。”

树生从通讯设备的吸引中抬起头，先是坐直身子，犹豫半天才终于决定站起来，走到他床边拖了个小圆凳坐下，一脸爱搭不理的样子。

“这玩意儿的防水性能大概还不够好，以后洗澡时得注意背后。”他用手指敲敲勇利手臂的机甲，不去看他的脸。

“是不是这种时候才能跟你好好地见一次面？”

勇利平时说话大多是肯定句，从他口中说出来叫人无法拒绝或反驳，源于他自身的确信。可他却使用了一个问句，树生还从中听出了困惑和愠恼。他无法回答这个问题，他无法承认自己的卑怯，无法说出他认为自己还没有资格跟他站在一起。

“这次大约一周就会恢复了，没几处新创口，调试好程序就行。”

“谢谢。跟上次的一起，一直没机会说。”勇利看着树生向病床外的空间转走视线，飘忽不定的，不清楚要看向哪个具体的对象才有意义。

“最近那一位，和他的女儿一起住在园区的别馆里。”

树生不懂他为什么突然提到这个。

“为我做身体检查的研究员，他说你整理的数据帮了大忙。”

“那是集团的研究，跟我没关系了。”勇利的话又让树生曾经有过的不痛快重新萌生，他觉得自己像一个不懂事的小孩子，以为自己可以独立了，实则不断依靠和动用集团的势力行事，不论有意还是无意，一体式机甲也好，他的机甲和战绩也好，没有一样是完全归属于他个人的。长久的为脱离集团所做的尝试毫无成效，这令他感到挫败。

“你是我遇过的最好的医生。”

树生摇摇头。

你只专注于拳击的世界，那是个封闭的领域，绝大多数人都被隔绝在外，我们只能被吸引着，一瞬不瞬地望着你，只能望着你。如果不闯入那个世界，就永远不会拥有你生活中的一席之地。我想过另一种可能，你再也不能打拳，不得不将封闭的领域敞开。

我为我的自私感到羞愧。

“树生，你......”

床头的通讯器响起来，朝本秘书说有希子刚刚结束了会议，很快赶来。

树生将小圆凳放回原位，请工作人员清理茶具，自己走向沙发取走搭在扶手上的外套。

“我走了。”他笑笑。

“来看比赛。”

他停下脚步，回头看看床上的人，“VIP席，不会错过的。”

拳馆门口张贴着一整排海报，巨幅挑战赛AR海报，为番外地全息直播招募垫场赛选手的海报。正午的太阳高照着，无遮蔽的地面在烘烤，秋季的余热要将人熬干似的。三五个小孩贴着勇利小腿旁跑过，从人群的缝隙里钻进拳馆。馆内正进行着一场比赛，四角擂台被围得密不透风。汗水、器材被汗水浸透的酸腐，混合着烟尘、霉菌和皮肤油脂的气味弥漫了整个空间，浑浊，恶臭，但又容易令人情绪高涨。站在外围不过堪堪看清擂台角落因围绳拉扯而晃动的立柱，他身前的人一边向中间推搡，一边大喊“打倒他！进攻！进攻！”

“还有人要下注吗？7号对8号，7号1比3.78，8号1比2.19。”

人潮开始流动。有人攥着皱作一团的纸币，叫出不小数额，其他人便勉强让开一条路，他刚一通过，两侧又像浪潮迅速汇合到一起。

锣声一响，新的回合开始。短短10秒，血腥味便撕裂层叠的厚重空气扑面而来。

勇利抬头望向顶楼的控室，经理藤卷正面对着拳馆入口打电话。

场馆内赌局的庄家就是经营者，赚到的钱自然要进他的口袋，没有职业资格的拳手跟场馆只能签工资固定的合约，分成从没他们的份，扣除医疗费和更衣柜租赁费之后能拿到的钱只够勉强糊口。

场馆广播呲呲啦啦地响，拳台正中央悬挂的四面屏紧跟着亮了。

“晚间将继续进行招募选拔赛，9号对10号，一区看台接受投注。”

原本将拳台层层围住的人开始松动。

“谁踩了老子的脚！”人群里有人喊道。

“踩了又怎么样！”

说话间两个人已经扭打作一团。人群自发地围成一个圈，开辟出一片新战场。

“他们不过就是这样的人。不是所有的人都值得拯救。”不知何时有希子从车上下来，走到了勇利身后，她从口袋里取出手帕掩住口鼻。

“我从来没想过拯救谁。”

有希子绕过吵吵嚷嚷的内场，从对面的楼梯上了控室。在新一轮广播开始之前，勇利也跟了上去。

“挑战赛哪有搞头，大小姐。”藤卷斜倚在茶几前，“谁不知道冠军是白都集团的勇利。”

“老大，勇利先生想要进来。”守门的小弟报告说。

“谁让你们拦着他了？请进来。”

“白都集团在Megalonia中单单广告费也拿到手软了，连这点小钱也舍不得不赚。”

“不是集团赚，是你赚。”有希子安稳地坐在沙发上，“开盘回合和时间，越大越好，集团出资的部分只收本金不占分成。”

藤卷回头看看站在窗前的勇利，只顾盯着拳台上的招募赛，一副对赌局不感兴趣的样子。他又看向有希子，表示自己不相信勇利会同意，也不相信有希子能迫使他同意。

“我会在回合间休息时告诉小姐，比赛将在何时结束。”勇利说。他不必在这种轻而易举的小事上拆有希子的台，她不过是要在各处替他扬名。从窗户里俯瞰整个体育馆，真像个幽暗的深坑。

他们离开拳馆时天色已经暗了，云霞在天边点燃，盛满火焰的彤云随风变幻。体育馆外冒出自称是教练或经纪人的家伙，试图招揽对拳击有兴趣的年轻人。

“我以前击败过那个勇利呀！”有人说。

有希子停住脚步，开始寻找声音的来源。

“回去吧。”勇利说。或许那人真的是他曾经的对手，也可能是随口编来的瞎话，他都觉得无所谓，那些人的面目向来模糊不清。他又一次经过墙上贴的一整排海报，有个卷发男孩和独眼大叔在看。

“喂，老头子，别签输掉的合约。”

整个番外地的黄昏都烈烈地烧着。


	13. Chapter 13

为期四个月的赛季已临近尾声，最后几周没有哪家俱乐部再为自己的选手安排普通的排位赛，而是纷纷向赛事组委会申请为冠军挑战赛打垫场赛，借此获得更多关注。久迩也询问过树生的意见，但被拒绝了，树生不想冒着破相的风险打一场无益于提升排名的比赛。积分榜前十的选手都不再与十位开外的选手打排位，他们应当确保自己可挑战冠军的资格不被取代，因此树生确定地，在本赛季不会成为挑战者了。他可以休息。从参加勇利的手术算起，他的神经已经紧绷了九个多月，现在是时候停一停，坐在VIP席，观赏一场精彩的比赛，见证勇利登顶的瞬间。

「Megalonia的观众在挑战赛前两周就达到前所未有的狂热，仿佛是一场全体生物的节庆，是赛季唯一的巅峰之战，以至于根本没人记得赛季中发起过的两次挑战。」

「冠军托马斯在Megalonia的山顶待了五年，包含停赛的两年在内，卫冕成功七次，是货真价实的冠军，他是个努力家和策略者。」

树生早早地到达竞技场，这天总共要进行四场比赛，挑战赛在晚上，下午有三场垫场赛。场地中工作人员在布置坐席，粒子屏和灯牌一早在两边悬挂妥当，穹顶四周是巨大的照明灯。他只是站在山顶区想象夜幕降临后的情景，就感觉自己被炫目的各色灯光和观众的欢呼声淹没了。

垫场赛他也一并看了，不十分有趣，他看出了一些表演的成分。只有一个孩子使他投入了注意力，他看起来不过十几岁，个子不高，身上的肌肉大致瞧得出个轮廓，走路的每一步都像要扎根在地下一样踏实。

那份激情消散得很快，观众们要将最热烈的欢呼毫无疑问地留给最后的重头戏。

解说员介绍选手时，竞技场的穹顶几乎要被声浪掀翻，环形的外墙全部铺满粒子屏，同步向没能抢到门票的人直播比赛。场内外的尖叫和呼喊应和着，整个区域都被屏幕的荧光耀亮，像白昼像鼎沸的潮涌。

「今夜，Megalonia新赛季的冠军即将在此诞生。」

白都集团从未考虑过另一种情况，树生心想，对面VIP席上的排名前十的选手也从未考虑过，如果托马斯卫冕成功，顺位取得挑战资格的选手要如何应对相同于宣传势头的铺天盖地的尴尬。他们都认定勇利能够取胜。

场馆此刻如同一口沸腾的汤锅，炉灶不断添油加火，气泡从锅底翻滚上升，水面因大小不同的气泡的破裂发出或尖利或浑厚的声响，锅盖扣扣地敲打锅子边缘，蒸汽凝结作水滴啪嗒啪嗒地落回水面。树生感觉自己正游在里面，叫水流推来搡去，全身滚烫。

整整五个月的新赛季都不过是为这场比赛作铺垫，冠军归来的故事终于将要走向最高潮。即使它结局已定，树生仍然期待达成结局的过程，设想着怎样的演出才配得上这庞大舞台。如果他是导演，挑战赛应当打满13个回合，双方在一次次被击倒后站起来，对抗到筋疲力尽，除了毅力什么也不剩下，比赛结束之后再表现一幕英雄相惜。

勇利看上去并不打算打满13个回合，他下颌微收唇角含笑，比托马斯更像一个等待挑战的王者。

「“托马斯先生是真正的冠军，我当向他致以敬意。”勇利先生在采访中说道。」

一个完整的勇利。

正如他向记者宣告的，勇利对这场挑战赛格外认真，他在场边做拉伸和步伐练习到最后一刻，登上拳台时，肩颈后背都自在地垂着。

「勇利选手的身体状况似乎更好了。他紧跟着托马斯的每一个动作，真是充满压迫感的打法。」

「托马斯也在观察勇利，积极寻找突破口。」

「场上的空气几乎凝滞了，连裁判都不敢呼吸。」

「托马斯先发动进攻，他打出的刺拳都被勇利挡下。」

这不是进攻，只是试探，他不断击出刺拳，节奏不快，出拳不论是否有效，每次只打一拳，紧接着回到防守位。

勇利看穿了他的意图，仍持续原本的观察，不作回应。观众席发出蝉鸣一般的噪声和此起彼伏的口哨。他放低身体躲过托马斯直奔面部的直拳，用一记勾拳将对方击倒在地。

嘈杂的背景音变得更响亮了。

他可真喜欢用直拳和刺拳。树生想。

勇利果然开始将身体放低，几次化解托马斯的进攻，然后在空档瞄准肋骨和侧腹，托马斯移动不及，叫他逼在围绳附近硬扛左右连环的重拳。

不够。蒸汽已经将锅盖掀翻了，场内外每个人都在一阵高过一阵的声浪中，在狂欢在沉醉。而制造漩涡的勇利却不为所动，沉静得看不到一丝波澜。开赛前树生会说这是他的品格，但两回合之后他要说，托马斯远不及勇利，勇利的冷静不过是对缺乏生气的对手丧失兴趣的表现。比赛快要结束了。

“我要在第三回合后半结束比赛。”勇利的教练向有希子转达，“勇利让我这样告诉您。”

托马斯在第三回合勉强打起精神，勇利则同第一回合一样紧盯，轻快的步伐让对方无力逃出他的守备圈。

有希子望着对峙的两人，露出空茫的神色。

“快点告诉外面的家伙吧。”树生低声说，“比赛随时都有可能结束。”

距离第三回合结束半分钟，托马斯果然被担架抬出场外。勇利在此刻成为新的冠军，战绩刷新为66战66胜65KO，拳击赛事的最高荣誉全部在握。

赛季结束后的拳馆登时冷清下来，熟门熟路的记者不再拜访，停车场塞不下的车也不必堵在门口，拳馆里持续响着器械的碰撞和奋力的重喘。

“早安，勇利先生。”选手纷纷跟刚来的人打招呼。

树生施施然从吧台后走出来。

“你一早来这里，总不是为了偷懒吧？”勇利笑着说，“蹲在吧台里做什么？”

“修那个啊。”树生用手里的控制器对准外柜上悬挂的设备按了一通，“刚刚在看比赛，突然就坏了。”

“哎，好了。”不知谁喊了一句，粒子屏重新点亮。

“这不是番外地吗？什么时候的比赛？”

“挑战赛全息直播的垫场。怎么了吗？”

“没。”勇利回答，“红方选手和他的独眼教练，我好像在哪里见过。”

【Fin】


End file.
